Ron's Problem
by dresa
Summary: Ron has a problem. He attempts to find a solution. Totally R/H, with H/G a little bit later. F/Angelina and G/Alicia for good measure.
1. A Revelation

Ron's Problem  
  
By Dresa  
  
***Authors Note: I am an American, so forgive me for not knowing much of the British lingo. I will do my very best to keep Ron and Hermione in character, but I must warn you that they could unintentionally become slightly Americanized. ( ***  
  
************ It was happening again. Ron could feel the increased beating of his heart, as well as the increasing heat of the flush on his face. The biggest sign, however, was the tell-tale rush of his blood. Directly south. And it was all her fault.  
  
He couldn't figure it out. For five years, she had been one of his two best friends. Always there, for better or for worse. She kept him on an even keel, making sure his temper didn't get the best of him too often.  
  
Alongside Harry, the three of them were the perfect complement to each other. Harry, the long-suffering hero, needed them to bring a bit of laughter and light to his life. Ron and Harry both benefited from Hermione's logical, calm, and practical personality. And her smarts had saved them more than once. Ron, on the other hand, could never really figure out just what it was that he himself contributed to their trio.  
  
He knew he was pretty loyal, and, thanks to a recent summer growth spurt, easily the largest male in their year. That made for a bit of an intimidating look. But that was nothing, really. Mostly, when he thought of himself, a lot of bad traits came to mind. He had a whopping temper, easily kindled. He tended to be a bit, well, oblivious, and he was pretty much the total opposite of scholarly. Which brought him back to his current dilemma.  
  
He was currently in Potions with Snape, which meant he was in his most hated class with his most hated Professor. But that wasn't the problem. The problem, of course, was her. Hermione. Sitting next to him. Damn close to him. He could smell her hair, its fresh, flowery scent. Her right thigh, shaking around a bit as she studiously copied down notes, was sending shivers through his body every time it brushed against him.  
  
It was like a bloody switch had been thrown. One second, she's a very platonic, very asexual friend. And suddenly, out of nowhere, Ron finds himself unable to look away from her beautiful face, he can't help noticing the sway in her hips as she walked to class, and starts having crazy recurring dreams where Hermione does things to him that no best friend has any business doing.  
  
Presently, Ron was fixated on one particular attribute of Hermione's. Every time she paused in her writing, she unconsciously nibbled on her quill. Which made him think about other things her mouth could..  
  
No! Bad thoughts. Very bad. Especially in their current environment. Ron decided, with renewed vigor, to concentrate on every single word Snape muttered, and ignore Hermione, and her chaotic effect on his body.  
  
On the other side of Ron, Harry shook his head slightly. Ron was so obvious. He'd spent half the period staring at Hermione. Good thing she was such a fierce concentrator, or else she would surely have noticed.  
  
Harry had been the observer to this sort of behavior for weeks now. Ever since Hermione had come to the Burrow for the last week of summer vacation, Ron had stared. At first, it had been quite amusing, both to Harry and the rest of the Weasley's, Fred and George in particular. And this point, thought Harry in exasperation, it was getting to be a bit pathetic. Hermione had certainly.matured a lot over the summer break, and her Muggle bikini showed that quite prominently.  
  
Harry had been worried that Ron would have a heart attack on the spot. Hermione had definitely filled up and out in all the right places, and Harry couldn't help but notice. Neither, for that matter, could Fred, George, or even Percy. Fred and George had complimented Hermione on her looks so much that she had actually blushed and giggled, and Ron had looked like he was about to hex them both. And Percy, upon seeing Hermione at dinner that night after a long day at the Ministry, had actually spit out the pumpkin juice he had been in the middle of drinking.  
  
Harry, however, happened to think that Ginny was the one who had made the most radical transformation. Gone were the blushes, squeaks and nervous giggles he had been accustomed to. Ginny had turned into.well, into a woman, and Harry wasn't sure what to make of his reaction to seeing her in the Muggle swimsuit Hermione had brought for Ginny as a souvenir from her vacation travels (which did not, as Ron was happy to learn, include Bulgaria).  
  
While Hermione's suit was a bright, vivid red, Ginny's bikini was a deep, rich green that was quite close to the color of Harry's eyes. Upon receiving her gift, Ginny had exclaimed, "Oh Hermione. Thanks so much! And in my favorite color too!" Harry had glanced toward her, startled at her admission. And Ginny had met his eyes, and stared right back. Harry didn't know what to make of that, so he had quickly looked away. He had made it a point to not meet Ginny's eyes for the rest of his Burrow stay.  
  
Harry certainly wished that Ron would just get on with it and ask Hermione to go out with him, but he knew better than any one else how hard that could be. He reckoned it must be doubly hard for Ron, because Hermione was one of his best friends. Cho had been someone Harry fancied, true, but he had hardly known her at all. Not that he ever would now..  
Harry still carried a tremendous amount of guilt over the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament and the death of Cedric Diggory. Added to that, his fear and sense of helplessness over the return of Voldemort had made him pretty sullen and quiet of late. Perhaps helping Ron with his dilemma would bring him out of his moodiness.  
  
Snape dismissed class, for once without taking off any points from Gryffindor. As they gathered their things, both Harry and Hermione noticed Ron hadn't moved.  
  
"Ron, class is over," Hermione exclaimed, nudging him in the shoulder.  
  
Ron blinked twice, then seemed to notice his surroundings and the suddenly empty classroom. Harry, meanwhile, looked down at Ron and noticed something else incredibly embarrassing that often happens to teenage boys. Thinking quickly, Harry purposely dropped his inkwell on the floor, where it smashed into small pieces.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Honestly!" Hermione, momentarily distracted from Ron, pulled out her wand and muttered a quick repairing charm. By the time Harry had picked up his inkwell and gathered his books, Ron had regained his composure.  
  
As they moved into the hallway, Hermione began lecturing Ron his short attention span. Ron shrugged good naturedly, allowing Hermione to admonish him.  
  
With a wave to Hermione, Harry and Ron went one way toward Divination, while Hermione took off in the other direction for Arithmancy. Ignoring Trelawney's drivel, Harry whispered, "Ron, you'd better be more careful in the future. That was a close one."  
  
Ron's ears turned pink, and he whispered back, "I know. Thanks for the help mate. I just..I can't help it, you know?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Yeah, believe me, I know." The two boys shared a sheepish look, then settled in for another bout with tea leaves. 


	2. Sorting it Out

After dinner, Hermione went off to the library, intent on keeping to her O.W.L study schedule that she'd spent half the summer devising. Ron had exclaimed in horror when he'd heard about it. "While you were on vacation? Hermione, do you even realize what a vacation is for?"  
  
Harry and Ron played chess in the common room, then joined Seamus and Dean for a game of Exploding Snap. One by one, the common room emptied, until only Harry and Ron remained.  
  
Ron took a deep breath, then blurted out, "Harry, you don't fancy Hermione, do you?"  
  
Harry stared back at him incredulously. "Are you serious? Of course not!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I know it sounds.well, I mean.I just had to make sure."  
  
Harry's face turned mischievous. "You mean, you had to make sure the way was clear for you, eh?"  
  
Ron grinned back. "Something like that." He looked lost in thought for a moment, then said, "Can I ask your advice, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Sure, but I don't know how much help I'll be. It's not like I'm beating off the ladies with a stick."  
  
Ron smiled at the image, then asked seriously, "Do you think I stand a chance? With Hermione, I mean?"  
  
Harry gave serious thought to his answer. " I really don't know. I mean, Hermione is pretty good at hiding things she doesn't want us to know. I think she fancies you, but I don't know that she fancies you. I reckon when you want to know badly enough, you'll take the risk and find out for yourself."  
  
Ron sputtered, "Great advice, that. Doesn't do me much good, does it?"  
  
Harry suddenly felt irrationally angry, and responded heatedly, "Just because you're too bloody scared to act doesn't mean you can take it out on me! I never asked to be put in the middle of this! As if I want the two of you acting all loony around each other."  
  
Ron jumped up. "Ha! I knew you weren't all right with this! You do fancy her!"  
  
Harry jumped up as well, then stepped forward right into Ron's face. "I already told you, I don't! My problem is that all you seem to want to do is talk about what you should do! You never bloody do it! If you fancy her, just ask her out, already. That's the advice any one would give you. Don't blame me if you're too scared to follow it!"  
  
Ron face started to turn a dark pink. Just as he was about to yell back, Harry suddenly sat back down on the sofa and sighed heavily. Looking up at Ron, he muttered, "Sorry. I overreacted a bit there."  
  
Ron sat down as well. "Yeah, well, I suppose I was being a bit daft."  
  
Harry grinned. " I think you'll figure out what to do, Ron. Have faith."  
  
Ron put his head in his hands and groaned. "This is so confusing, Harry. Everything's changing, and I can hardly keep up. There's no reason to this love stuff."  
  
Harry sat up straight, then turned toward Ron. "So give it reason, Ron."  
  
Ron peeked out from between his hands. "Huh?"  
  
Harry replied, "Think of it as a chess match. You have to have a strategy in order to achieve a desired goal, right?"  
  
"Of course," Ron replied.  
  
"So map out a strategy to win Hermione's heart. Set out a plan of attack, and execute it. If you have a plan, you won't be so confused and emotional all the time. To tell you the truth, mate, you're beginning to be a bit of a girl."  
  
Ron immediately hit Harry with one of the common room sofa cushions, then thought about Harry's suggestion.  
  
"You know what, mate? You're bloody brilliant! This could work..this could work!"  
  
Harry smiled back. "Of course I'm brilliant. Now, I'm off to bed. You coming?"  
  
Ron shook his head no. "I'm gonna stay up a bit longer and get my strategy all mapped out."  
  
Harry chuckled, then rose and walked toward the boy's dormitory staircase. At the base of the steps, Harry turned back towards Ron and asked, "Hey Ron, does this campaign of yours have a name?"  
  
Ron thought a bit, then suddenly grinned widely. "Sure does, mate. Operation Hermione's Heart."  
  
Harry shook his head, and climbed the stairs, thinking, "Off his rocker, definitely."  
  
But Harry couldn't stop smiling as he thought it. 


	3. What Hermione Wants

Stage 1: What Hermione Wants  
  
Ron had barely closed his eyes for the night when he was startled awake by the small  
  
creak of the boys' dormitory door. He froze as small, quick steps echoed on the floor.  
  
Half expecting some Death Eater to suddenly appear and grab him, Ron was in turn  
  
relieved and then confused as Hermione's nervous face came into view.  
  
"Mione," Ron exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "What're you doing? This is the boys  
  
dorm!"  
  
Hermione put a finger to his lips to still any more of his words. Taking a deep breath, she  
  
whispered, "I'm sorry Ron, I just...well, I couldn't take it any more. I have to tell you  
  
something, but I'm scared to death of your reaction."  
  
Ron sat up fully and motioned for her to sit down next to him on his bed. Slightly hesitant,  
  
Hermione eased down onto the spot furthest from him. Her hands were clasped together,  
  
trembling slightly.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Hermione.you know that." Ron yawned, then rubbed a bit of the sleep from his eyes. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he belatedly noticed what Hermione was wearing.  
  
During that past summer vacation, Harry had come to the Burrow a full two days after Hermione, and had brought with him a magazine he'd found in the bottom of his cousin's closet. Victorina's Secrets, or some such name.  
  
It was full of Muggle women dressed in barely anything. Ron certainly liked that fine, but his attention had been drawn to the pajama section. That's where he saw a model in the most shiny, soft looking material he'd ever laid his eyes upon.  
  
The blue pajamas themselves were quite modest, but the way they had hugged the woman's curves made him ponder exactly how well the material would fall against Hermione's recently matured form.  
  
That image had directly motivated his.broomstick polishing for a good week afterward. And now, of all times, of all places, Hermione was sitting on his bed, wearing those same pajamas in a vivid, sexy, siren red.  
  
Ron sucked in a breath, and tried to tell his body to calm down, and his brain to shut up. Both refused to listen. Meanwhile, Hermione had decided that it was best to get everything out in one big blurt.  
  
"Ron,I'minlovewithyouandIhavebeenforaverylongtimeandIcouldn'tholditinanymore andItotallyunderstandifyoudon'tfeelthesamewayIdoandIdon'texpectanythingtocha ngebutIhopewecanatleaststillbefriendsandthatyoudon'thateme."  
  
Ron blinked once. Then again. Hermione stared at him, too scared to stay and hear his response, but too scared to run away without knowing once and for all.  
  
She waited for what seemed like hours, before it began to sink in that she wasn't going to get a reply. Ron didn't feel the same way and was trying to think of a polite way to let her down gently.  
  
And of course, since it was Ron, it would take more time for him to think up a polite response than it would for most others.  
  
Hermione decided that she had to get out before she lost her composure completely. Her sudden movement up off the bed and towards the door brought Ron out of his stupor. Just as she reached the exit,  
  
Ron's voice rang out softly. "You...you're in love with me?" He sounded so disbelieving that Hermione turned back towards him. "Yes," she replied softly.  
  
"And you've loved me for a while?"  
  
"Since third year for sure, but I didn't admit it to myself until the beginning of fourth." Hermione's blush made a nice complement to her pajamas.  
  
Ron shook his head in amazement. All this time, he'd been worrying, plotting and planning a way to get Hermione to love him, and she had already felt that way.  
  
For the first time since her admission, Ron fully faced Hermione and met her gaze. The words flew out of his mouth effortlessly, as if they could no longer be contained.  
  
" I love you too, Mione. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you. Good thing you're the clever one, eh?"  
  
Hermione's face, previously taut with worry and apprehension, transformed with a luminous smile. She let out a small sound of delight, then realized where she was and clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Not one of Ron's roommates stirred, and he silently motioned Hermione back towards his bed.  
  
Neither spoke. Hermione nervously twirled a curl around her finger, while Ron tapped his fingers on his bed. He was the first to break.  
  
"So, what happens now?" Hermione looked up and shrugged in response. "I have no idea."  
  
"Well," Ron began, "I know what I'd like to do." He wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione and gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in response, more out of habit than any real annoyance. "You're such a...boy!"  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed suddenly, an act that worried Ron immediately. He was so busy trying to figure out what she was up to that he missed the tell- tale gleam in her eye.  
  
Leaning towards Ron, she practically purred, "So now that you have me Ron, what are you going to do with me?"  
  
Ron knew she was daring him to make a move, to prove his words. Ron also knew that Hermione wasn't absolutely convinced that this was a serious declaration of love on his part.  
  
He couldn't blame her. If he wasn't privy to his own thoughts, he would have doubted his true intentions the same as Hermione.  
  
Well if she wanted proof, she was damn well gonna get it.  
  
Ron reached for her quickly, and had her nestled next to him on his bed pillows before she realized what was happening. She opened her mouth to protest, and he stopped her words with his mouth.  
  
He couldn't believe how sweet her lips tasted. They were better than any butterbeer or sugarquill he'd ever had. He was immediately addicted, already dreading the eventual separation of his mouth from hers.  
  
Hermione's arms slowly wrapped around his waist, and her mouth opened to moan. Ron took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, and his world exploded. Tastes and sensations assaulted him from all sides.  
  
The smells and the feel of her body against him were intoxicating. He was lost in her mouth and didn't even want to come up for air, afraid that he'd discover that it wasn't really happening.  
  
Hermione kissed Ron back. Her soft wet tongue slid into his mouth and began to tease his tongue. Instinctively, Ron's grip on Hermione tightened, and he took the opportunity to caress her, loving the feel of her silky pajamas  
  
combined with the warm heat of her body.  
  
She was all around him, enveloping his body into her softness, welcoming him to the feast. After hesitating momentarily, Ron slid down both hands to grip Hermione's bottom and draw her more closely to him.  
  
Her soft exclamation let him know that she was well aware of her effect on his lower regions.  
  
Ron waited, half expecting Hermione to pull away, but her next act sent him to the stars. She purposely pushed her hips into his, then moved against him in small circles.  
  
Ron was sure he'd stopped breathing.  
  
It took more self-restraint than he'd ever imagined he possessed, but he managed to blurt out, "Hermione, we have to stop soon, before we get out of control."  
  
Hermione's soft brown eyes, filled with love and desire, met his calmly. "What if I want to get out of control?"  
  
"What?" Ron was sure he'd misunderstood.  
  
Hermione sat up, then slowly unfastened the top bottom of her pajamas. "I want you Ron, I want you to be my first."  
  
Ron's gaze was riveted to her chest, unable to move. "Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione responded by unfastening another button. "It's always been you, Ron. It will always be you."  
  
More of Hermione's skin was being exposed. Ron couldn't take his eyes away.  
  
Ron. Ron. Rooooon.  
  
Hermione's lovely body was moving further away. Ron desperately tried to hold on to his view of her disrobing. But something...wasn't quite right.  
  
"RON!"  
  
Ron shook his head, futilely trying to bring Hermione back to him. But he could feel himself being pulled away, so fast that there was time to say goodbye.  
  
Ron sat straight up, his forehead burning in pain. As his vision cleared, he observed that he was in his bed. Alone. It was daylight, and Harry was in front of him,  
  
wearing a knowing smirk on his face. He was also holding Neville's Remembrall, which Ron assumed had been thrown at his forehead in Harry's desperation to wake him up.  
  
"Finally," Harry exclaimed. "Thought you were gonna sleep forever."  
  
Ron peered at his bedside alarm clock, then muttered, "Why in the bloody hell did you wake me up so early, Harry? I still have twenty minutes before I have to get up. I was having a right nice dream, and you ruined it!"  
  
Harry snickered. "That's why I woke you up, you daft git! Or did you want the whole of our dormitory hearing you moan Hermione's name and watch you lift your sheets without the use of your hands?"  
  
Ron's face immediately turned a deep red, and he glanced down at his front. Though not quite as noticeable as Harry had made it seem, Ron knew that he would've been made fun of for the whole week if Seamus or Dean had caught him.  
  
Sighing deeply, Ron sheepishly thanked Harry for waking him. Harry merely shrugged in response, stating, "You would've done the same for me."  
  
Seeing that the rest of the room was still sleeping soundly, Ron asked if Harry wanted to see the plan he'd been working on at Harry's suggestion.  
  
Harry was quite interested, and Ron went over to his trunk, took out a blank parchment, and laid it on the bed between them.  
  
After glancing round to make sure all were still unconscious, Ron muttered, "Percy is my hero."  
  
The parchment shimmered, then black writing began to appear upon it. At Harry's inquisitive look, Ron nodded towards the parchment. "Invisible Ink. One of Fred and George's ideas, but the twist is that they put a voice activated password on the ink. So as long as the bottle lasts, only my voice saying the password will reveal the ink. Very handy with this kind of top secret information."  
  
The parchment read:  
  
OPERATION HERMIONE'S HEART  
  
GOALS  
  
FIND OUT WHAT TYPE OF GUY SHE WANTS  
  
FIND OUT WHAT SHE LIKES ABOUT ME  
  
FIND OUT WHAT SHE DOESN'T LIKE ABOUT ME  
  
CHANGE ACCORDINGLY  
  
BE NICE  
  
TRY TO DO THINGS SHE LIKES TO DO  
  
DON'T MENTION KRUM, EVER  
  
STOP SWEARING  
  
STOP FIGHTING WITH DRACO(UNLESS ME DEFENDING HER HONOR TURNS HER ON)  
  
DON'T INSULT HER  
  
DO SOMETHING THAT SHOWS AMBITION  
  
DON'T KICK CROOKSHANKS  
  
DON'T MAKE FUN OF HER KNOWITALLNESS OR HER OVERACHIEVING  
  
COMPLIMENT HER AND MEAN IT  
  
FIGURE OUT HOW TO BE A SENSITIVE ROMANTIC GUY  
  
METHODS OF ACHIEVING GOALS  
  
TALK TO GINNY-CLOSEST THING TO A GIRL I KNOW BESIDES HERMIONE  
  
TALK TO FRED AND GEORGE (MOSTLY FRED) ABOUT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND  
  
RESEARCH (ARGH!) ROMANTIC THINGS LIKE POEMS AND LEARN MORE ABOUT MUGGLE THINGS TO IMPRESS HER  
  
ASK MOM VAGUELY ABOUT HOW HER AND DAD GOT TOGETHER (DON'T GET TOO MANY DETAILS)  
  
TALK TO BILL ABOUT BEING COOL AND SOUGHT AFTER  
  
TRAIN FOR THE QUIDDITCH TEAM TO IMPRESS HER (THOUGH I WAS GONNA GO OUT FOR IT ANYWAY)  
  
HAVE HARRY KICK ME WHENEVER I SAY SOMETHING STUPID THAT UPSETS HER  
  
PRETEND MALFOY DOESN'T EXIST- UNLESS HE INSULTS HERMIONE OR HARRY  
  
PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS- EVEN SNAPE'S- TO LEARN IMPRESSIVE THINGS  
  
PAY ATTENTION TO HERMIONE, AND DON'T STARE AT HER CHEST- SHE'S BOUND TO NOTICE SOONER OR LATER  
  
"What do you think, Harry?"  
  
Harry studied the parchment a bit longer, then announced, "I don't think you'll be able to walk very much."  
  
"Why's that," Ron questioned, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Because you say something stupid at least thirty times a day."  
  
Ron's face cleared, and with a mock growl, he chased Harry around their dormitory, waking up the rest of the fifth years in the process.  
****Ha! Gotcha didn't I? Come on, you didn't really believe Hermione would voluntarily enter a boys dormitory after hours, did you? Don't worry, I plan at least 12 more chapters to this tale. You'll never see them, though, if you don't review! Thanks to 


	4. Streaks and Five O'Clock Shadows

Maybe she needed streaks.  
  
Hermione stared up at the common room wall, her attempts at studying long forgotten.  
  
Instead, her thoughts were once again on him. The prat she had been stupid enough to fall  
  
for.  
  
It was impossible to figure out. One day he'd been Ron. Simple, impetuous, stubborn  
  
Ron. One of her best friends. And suddenly, before she'd had time to become accustomed, he had turned into some sort of .....man.  
  
Hermione had begun to notice certain attributes of Ron's. His body had filled out even as  
  
his height had increased.  
  
His hair, having once appeared as bright red to her, now seemed more like a luminous  
  
hue of brown and copper.  
  
His shoulders were suddenly broader, his voice richer, deeper. He walked with a quiet confidence that had not been there previously. It seemed to Hermione that Ron had finally found his place in the scheme of things, and was okay with it.  
  
These days, one thing in particular that had Hermione biting her quill to still her sighs.  
  
His stubble.  
  
Hermione had always fancied men who had to shave regularly. Something about the look of a man with a five o'clock shadow.....  
  
Which Ron now possessed.  
  
She'd heard him remarking to Harry, "It's a bloody bother mate. If I forget to spell it away in the morning, I'll look halfway like Hagrid by sunset."  
  
Hermione didn't think Ron could resemble Hagrid if he tried, but she had to admit she looked forward to the days (at least once a week) when Ron overslept and forgot to 'recindiate' his beard.  
  
All in all, Ron was in line to replace his oldest brother as the sexiest Weasley male.  
  
She hadn't been the only witch to notice, either.  
She caught girls looking at both Ron and Harry all the time. They gave her looks too, but those were murderous expressions and accompanied by vicious whispers to their equally idiotic friends.  
  
Of course, Hermione didn't give a twit what they thought of her or her relationship with  
  
Ron and Harry.  
  
She just wished she knew what she thought of their relationship.  
  
Lately, things had been....changing. She had noticed Harry finally noticing Ginny over the summer (thanks in no small part to the bikini Hermione had bought her), and his efforts to get to know her better had been well received.  
  
Fred and George had actually begun enacting the business plan they had created to prove to their Mum how serious they were about their joke shop. Mrs. Weasley, in turn, had eventually given them her blessing, provided that they finish up at Hogwarts first.  
  
Percy and the Ministry were a perfect pair, and he was actively searching for his own flat in order to become more independent. Hermione took that to mean he and Penelope wanted to be able to spend the night together without having to sneak back into their respective houses at 5 in the morning(luckily for Percy, Hermione had been the only one up and had promised to keep quiet about his, uhhh.... nocturnal activities). Apparently, Percy had some Weasley in him after all.  
  
Hermione herself had come to a startling revelation. During the summer with her parents, before she had left for the Burrow, she had been sitting in the kitchen chatting with her Mum.  
  
As Mrs. Granger had chatted, Hermione's thoughts drifted. It's so nice to be back here, but I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione suddenly realized the truth behind her thoughts. Over the past few years, she had come to think of Hogwarts as her home, while her parent's house was just a nice place to visit. The Burrow, of course, remained her favorite place besides Hogwarts.  
  
Besides the obvious reason (RON), Hermione had come to find a peace of mind at the Burrow she would never have guessed was there. The old ramshackle house was filled with love and laughter, bickering and camaraderie, traits Hermione's own single child home had lacked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was positively wonderful, and seemed to know much more about Hermione's feelings for Ron than she ever let on to anyone besides Hermione herself.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's advice still rang in her ears. "Be patient, dearie. Men are horrendously slow- witted. Weasley men more so than the others. Just keep on as you have, and I'm sure it will all work out in the end."  
Hermione wasn't so sure. Which brought her back to her current dilemma.  
  
Hermione knew she wasn't exactly ugly. She had finally filled out a bit over the summer, and was relieved that her front now had a bit of a slope rather than being straight as an ironing board. Her teeth, thanks to their fourth year shrinking, gleamed a pearly white, surrounded by full pink lips. She had recently come to appreciate the little dimple in her cheek; it seemed to give her face some character.  
  
Her hair, however, had been one part of her that had stubbornly refused to change. Still brown, still full and bushy, still impossible to manage. When wet, it was became lightly curled, and a great deal less full. Hermione half wished she could conjure up a rain cloud above her to keep her hair at that consistency.  
  
All in all, Hermione figured that if she kept up with Sleakeazy's Hair Potion, and streaked her hair blond, she just might have a shot at making Ron notice her.  
  
Of course, not being part Veela, Hermione wasn't sure even that would do any good.  
  
Yes, she still held a grudge. It just wasn't fair. No girl had the right to be that beautiful.  
  
Hermione recalled the way Ron had stared at Fleur. It had made her stomach twist violently, and she had seriously considered hexing Fleur out the nearest door, which was probably the most violent thought she'd had about anyone (excluding Draco Malfoy, of course, and Ron when he pissed her off).  
  
The door opened with a bang, and some of the fourth and fifth year Gryffindors entered the Common Room, chattering loudly. Hermione bewilderedly checked the wall clock, realizing that an hour had passed and she'd barely gotten through half of her O.W. L study materials for that day.  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny started over towards Hermione.  
  
She sighed in resignation, closed her book with a flourish, then greeted her friends with a smile.  
  
"Hey Mione," Ron said softly. He brought forth a brown bag he'd been holding behind his back.  
  
"We figured you'd be studying way too much to notice it was dinner time, so we brought you back some." Ron placed the bag in front of Hermione, then stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robe. His face was suspiciously red.  
  
Hermione grinned widely at Ron, then smiled at Harry and Ginny in turn.  
  
"Thanks, guys, that was really sweet of you."  
  
Ginny glanced at Ron, then said casually to Hermione, "Oh, don't thank us. It was all Ron's idea. He was worried you weren't eating enough."  
Ron flushed a deeper red, if possible, and began to sputter.  
  
Ginny smiled at him angelically, then gave Ron a broad wink Hermione was sure she wasn't supposed to see.  
  
Ron looked quickly from Ginny to Hermione, then to Harry.  
  
He looked a bit...panicked? Muttering something about a Potions essay, Ron quickly left in the direction of the boys' dormitory. Harry, practically shaking with the need to laugh, quickly followed Ron.  
  
For the first time, Hermione seriously entertained the possibility that Ron could actually like her.  
  
She was a logical, rational individual. She knew that, from the way they were all acting, if Ron did like her, Harry and Ginny probably knew.  
  
Harry would never ever betray Ron, just as she was sure Harry would never betray her confidence.  
  
Ginny, however, was another story.  
  
"Gin, can we talk?" 


	5. And now for something completely differe...

Fred Weasley considered himself a pretty easy-going kind of guy.  
  
He liked to joke, he liked to laugh, and he rarely took himself or much else very seriously.  
  
Until now.  
  
For perhaps the first time in his life, he was scared to death.  
  
Not of his mum, or even the danger currently surrounding the wizarding world.  
  
But of the beautiful woman lying beside him on the soft grass of the Hogwarts quidditch field.  
  
And her reaction to the words he was about to speak.  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?" Angelina Johnson shaded her eyes from the sun, and turned towards Fred.  
  
Fred nervously ran a hand through his hair. He tried to look at her directly in the eyes, but  
  
simply couldn't manage it.  
  
He settled for talking at his shoes.  
  
"You know how you say I'm never serious and that George and I spend too much time fooling around?"  
  
Angelina smiled at Fred bemusedly. "Yes."  
  
"And you know that we've finally got this joke shop concept off the ground and how it's really important to both of us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I hope you've noticed that I have been thinking much more about life after Hogwarts lately than I have spending time tricking first years into trying our experimental products."  
  
"I've noticed, Fred."  
  
"Well, I've also been thinking about other stuff too."  
  
"Such as?"  
Fred decided the time had come. He faced Angelina directly. Her beautiful, deep brown eyes caught his attention and distracted him a bit as she patiently waited for his response.  
  
God, she was beautiful. Her light, coffee colored skin constantly amazed him, so different from his own skin, which he considered pale and freckle- ridden. Everything about her was unique and unfamiliar, not just her appearance, but her personality as well.  
  
The first thing he had noticed about her (besides her body) was her fiery passion for Quidditch. They had both tried out in the same year, and Fred had been amazed at her talent. Her movement on the pitch had been phenomenal, making incredible spins and shots that had left the rest of the competition in awe.  
  
Fred had, at the time, considered himself lucky to have made the team, what with such talented peers. Through the rest of his Hogwarts years, whenever he thought of Angelina, that first image of her was foremost in his mind. Her hair flowing in the wind, a look of fierce concentration on her face, as she charged the Quidditch goal, quaffle in hand.  
  
He'd quickly struck up an easy friendship with her, helped by their frequent interaction on the Quidditch field. By their fourth year, Fred considered her his closest female friend. The rest of their social group, George, Lee, Alicia, and Katie, were great, but there was just something about Angelina that both confused and intrigued him.  
  
By fifth year, he knew he had a crush on her.  
  
By sixth, he was sure it was love.  
  
Asking her to the Yule Ball had taken more courage and bravery than any prank he'd ever executed or contemplated. She'd said yes like it was nothing special, but the night...  
  
That night had been the most amazing of his life.  
  
He'd actually had permission to hold her in his arms all night long. They'd talked about everything under the sun that night, and had learned a great deal about each other. Fred had found even more to love about her.  
  
The ball had been winding down, but neither wanted the night to end. So they'd snuck down to the Quidditch pitch and talked more. She'd looked so beautiful, and for once, she'd let her guard down completely and told him things she'd never told anyone else. Fred had responded in kind, describing his family, his fear of disappointing his parents, and his sometime frustration with being viewed as a twin rather than as an individual.  
  
Through it all, she'd listened to him, giving her opinion and advice when he'd asked. She had smiled at him when he'd made a joke about his brother Ron's obvious infatuation with one of his friends, and Fred had been unable to look away from her face.  
  
"Fred?" Angelina had questioned uncertainly.  
  
He'd had no other choice. His body had operated without his minds' consent, and he had leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently.  
  
Angelina had gasped, he recalled. For an instant, Fred had been sure he'd made the worst mistake of his like.  
  
But slowly, hesitantly, Angelina had lifted her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
They'd kissed and held each other for at least an hour, before the chill of the night air had brought an end to their activity.  
  
But not for long.  
  
A week later, he'd cornered her coming out of a class and dragged her into an empty room. When they'd left a half hour later, they'd had the misfortune to run right into Lee and George.  
  
Their activity had been very obvious, but surprisingly, George and Lee had not mentioned anything about it. Fred had figured at the time that if they had made fun of him, they knew that Fred would be more than willing to comment on their relationships with Alicia and Katie.  
  
Throughout the rest of the year, Fred and Angelina had stolen moments when they could. They had written constantly over the summer, and Fred had been able to meet her twice in Diagon Alley, but not more since the threat of Voldemort had become known to the wizarding world at large. When Fred had met up with Angelina on the train for their last year at Hogwarts, it had felt like he had truly come home.  
  
Fred was surprised to discover that he was something of a romantic, and the first month of their seventh year he had spent more time coming up with surprises for Angelina than spending time with his brother.  
  
Luckily, George had understood. He and Alicia were nowhere near as serious as Fred and Angelina, but understood the time constraints a girlfriend presented.  
  
George was the real impetus behind the joke shop, and had done just fine planning out their business. Sure, Fred wanted it as well, but he had recently figured out that he wanted Angelina more than anything.  
Angelina cleared her throat loudly, bringing Fred back to the present.  
  
He blushed a bit, then responded, "I don't know how to say this..but.well..here goes."  
  
Fred took Angelina's hand in his. Caressing it gently with his thumb, he met her gaze full on.  
  
"Angelina, I love you. You know that, right?"  
  
Angelina grinned widely, and nodded her assent. Then, her eyes narrowed, and she questioned, "Why? What have you done?"  
  
Fred chuckled and quickly assured, "Nothing. At least, not that I can recall right now."  
  
Angelina relaxed visibly. "Well, good. I love you too."  
  
"Have you ever thought about..well, about our future? I mean, what we do after Hogwarts? Assuming we're alive, of course."  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes playfully. "Fred, I know I'm a bit of a tomboy, but all girls think about their future."  
  
Fred cleared his throat and prayed for a bit of Gryffindor courage.  
  
"Well, I have been thinking about our future..quite a lot actually. I've never met someone who's made me feel so complete. I know that as long as you're with me, everything really will be alright. But I also want to protect you. I want to take care of you and know that you will be next to me every day of my life."  
  
Fred's voice grew more earnest as he saw the fine sheen of wetness in Angelina's eyes.  
  
"God, Lina, I want babies with you! I want to wake up next to you and grow old with you and ...and I just want to love you."  
  
Tears streamed down Angelina's face as she watched Fred kneel down on one knee.  
  
"Please, Angelina.will you marry me?"  
  
Fred opened the small box he'd been keeping in his pocket the whole day.  
  
Inside rested a small, heart shaped diamond ring.  
  
Angelina's throat had closed; she couldn't speak.  
  
All she could do was nod and cry some more.  
  
Fred took the ring out of the box, then placed it on Angelina's left ring finger.  
  
Angelina couldn't stop crying. She'd just been given her heart's desire. Overwhelmed with joy, she hugged Fred fiercely, getting wetness all over his shoulder, neck and cheek.  
  
Fred was able to chuckle, now that the hard part was done. He stroked her hair, then began to kiss away her tears.  
  
After some time, Angelina's composure returned. After grinning broadly at Fred, she glanced toward the pitch bleachers, remembering the other times in the relationship when they'd ended up in that location. What better place to celebrate their engagement?  
  
Catching her drift, Fred grinned back. "Race ya?"  
  
Angelina scrambled up from the grass, speeding towards the bleachers, with Fred hot on her heels.  
  
Laughing, they crawled underneath the seats, settling down against one of the support beams.  
  
Fred pulled her into his lap and turned her towards him. "You're so beautiful."  
  
Angelina winked at him. "I'd say the same to you, Weasley."  
  
Their lips met, more passionately than usual.  
  
Angelina wrapped her legs around Fred's torso, attempting to make a more comfortable seat for snogging. She was flattered by his obvious, well, enthusiasm, but it was a tad weird to be sitting directly on it.  
  
Fred pulled her to him even more tightly, raining kisses down her neck.  
  
She felt so soft, even through her robes. He couldn't wait to feel her skin.  
  
Fred found himself reaching under her robes for more skin contact.  
  
Though they'd done more than their share of fooling around before, Angelina had never felt this desperate to touch him and be touched by him.  
  
Before, she would've done the obligatory female thing and deterred his hands at least once or twice before capitulating. On this occasion, however, her need was too great.  
  
Without hesitating, Angelina undid her robes, then began to help Fred unbutton her blouse. Her mouth never left his as her fingers reached up to assist him.  
  
Once Angelina's blouse was removed, Fred moaned at the feel of her skin under his hands.  
  
Breaking the kiss so he could see her, Fred marveled at the look of her in her lacy black bra.  
  
"Well, don't you have anything better to do than stare, Weasley?" Angelina smirked.  
  
Fred lifted an eyebrow, then murmured suggestively, "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something."  
  
Before Fred could act on his words, they both heard the approaching sound of voices.  
  
Angelina quickly re-fastened her robes, then stuffed her blouse into a pocket.  
  
Fred put a finger to his lips to make sure she was quiet, then waited tensely for whoever was approaching.  
  
"We can talk here, Hermione. No one comes to the pitch this time of day."  
  
"Thanks, Gin. I really appreciate this."  
  
Fred and Angelina heard them climb a few bleachers, then sit a few feet away, to the left.  
  
"So, Hermione..you wanted to know if Ron likes you?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I did."  
  
Fred and Angelina looked at each other in wide eyed astonishment.  
  
***HAHAHAHAHHAH! I know I'm evil, I wanted to throw a bit of diversion your way. Don't worry, the long awaited conversation with Ginny and Hermione will happen next chapter- that is, if I get some more reviews.what can I say? I need to know I'm loved. Will Ginny tell Hermione the truth? Or will she keep quiet? I haven't even made up my mind for sure, so..stayed tuned! In your review, PLEASE tell me which way you want it to go and why..I will definitely take it into consideration! Oh, and thanks to the WITCHES' COUNCIL for making me a BETA! Thanks to them, you'll get updates that much faster!*** 


	6. Decisions, Advice, and Hints of True Lov...

**Decisions, Advice, And Hints of True Love**

Ginny reclined slightly, resting her forearms on the bench behind her.

To her left, Hermione's tense body and tortured expression displayed the gravity of the 

situation Ginny now found herself in.

She truly didn't know what to do.

If she told Hermione the truth, Ginny was pretty sure of the result. Hermione would 

march right into the very **public** Gryffindor common room, find Ron, and tell him she 

knew he liked her. From there, one of two things could happen. Ron could admit it and 

snog her senseless, or he would sputter out a feeble, embarrassment induced, "Are you 

mad? I do not!" that would mortify Hermione in the presence of all her peers.

But if she said she didn't know, Hermione would probably take that to mean that Ginny 

either knew Ron didn't reciprocate Hermione's feelings, or at least had no evidence of it.

Being Hermione, Ginny was sure this would be detrimental to the hope Hermione had 

harbored thus far. After all, who would know better about Ron's feelings than his nosy 

little sister?

Sometimes Hermione was too logical for her own good.

Part of Ginny wanted to blurt it all out to Hermione, if only to get everything out in the 

open. She, like everyone else, was pretty sick of the fight, silent treatment, make up 

routine that had become a staple in Ron and Hermione's relationship. And she was 

pretty sure that Harry would have a lot more free time (hopefully, for her) if he wasn't 

constantly playing mediator between the two.

But if things didn't work out (and even if they did) she knew Ron would be upset with 

her for betraying his confidence.

Before Hogwarts, before Harry and Hermione, Ron had been _her_ best friend.

As the two youngest, they had relied on each other, mostly because the rest of their older 

siblings had no time for "babies."

The older Ron got, the further away he slipped from her. They stopped playing Explorer 

in the fields surrounding their house. 

They stopped reading story books to each other, stopped swimming together.

Stopped confiding in each other.

Ginny's heart had broken when Ron left for Hogwarts, because even though she knew 

she would be joining him in a year, it was the first time Ron had done something without 

her. 

Due to her nightmare first year, and Ron's already rock solid friendship with Harry and 

Hermione, Ginny had always felt a bit apart from them. 

Ron certainly hadn't wanted her around. Harry was embarrassed by her obvious crush on 

him, and Hermione…..well Ginny had always secretly resented Hermione the tiniest bit.

Hermione spent the majority of her time with the two people Ginny cared for most- Ron, 

who was the embodiment of a childhood long since passed, and Harry, who Ginny 

desperately wanted as a part of her future.

Ginny had gotten over her jealously by summer's end, as she had begun to realize that 

Ron and Hermione were evolving together into something wholly different from the 

previous "trio" type of relationship of years past. And where did that leave Harry?

Well, if the summer was any indication, right beside Ginny.

It was last day of Hermione and Harry's summer visit.

Harry, like the rest of the Weasley's, was getting pretty sick of the constant fighting 

between Ron and Hermione.

Harry had been sitting on the living room couch, reading a Quidditch magazine and 

listening to Hermione and Ron's latest squabble.

At the time, Hermione been screaming at Ron for spilling pumpkin juice all over 

her _Arithmancy: More Than You Ever Wanted To Know, Hoped To, Or Thought You _

_Could_ textbook.

It had obviously been an accident, but, instead of apologizing, Ron had yelled back, "It's 

just a stupid bloody(his mum was out) _book_, Hermione! It's not like it's important for one 

ruddy page to be a bit wet. There are 896 other pages for you to obsess over!"

"Obsess? OBSESS!? That's not obsession, but I'll tell you what is! Mooning over a 

stupid Quidditch team that hasn't won in years! Obsession is wearing orange all the time, 

decorating your room in orange, and saying its your favorite color just because of the 

pathetic Cannons when your hair is RED and it obviously clashes!"

Ron had stood suddenly, and advanced on Hermione. "Clashes? What do I care if this

stupid hair clashes? The Cannons are about to turn things around, and I'll thank you to 

know that I'm not a fair-weather fan. I stick behind my team, no matter what. That's

loyalty, I tell y-"

"Your hair isn't ugly, Ron. I never said that." Hermione interrupted Ron's outburst.

"Huh?" Having lost track, Ron had to mentally go back and catch the thread of 

conversation she was referring to.

"Oh, well it's not like you had to spell it out, Hermione. I know my hair is right dreadful, 

but that's no reason to change my team allegiance, now is it?"

"Ron, there's nothing wrong with your hair." Hermione stubbornly refused to let the 

point pass. "Actually, it's quite beau- it suits you."

By this time, Ron and Hermione had both begun to blush. Hermione, because she 

couldn't believe what she had been about to say, and Ron, because he had managed to 

figure out what the original end of her sentence was.

There was a bit of silence, with the both of them alternately looking at their shoes, 

then each other, then back down to their feet. 

Finally, Ron had quietly muttered, "Uhhh, I uh, think your hair's nice too."

Hermione's smile had lit up the kitchen, at least in Ron's opinion.

Ron had blushed more in response, and Harry had abruptly put down the magazine and 

left, feely embarrassed enough for all three of them, having witnessed such awkwardness.

Not having much else to do, Harry had ventured down to the lake, deciding a lazy nap 

against the huge oak tree would be just the thing.

Ginny had already beat him too it.

Ginny had felt someone's eyes on her, and sat up abruptly, well 

used to sudden attacks by the twins.

After meeting Harry's gaze, she had smiled up at him. "Hello, Harry."

"Hey Ginny, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all!" Ginny moved slightly to her left, making room for Harry to join her.

Though she was still slightly nervous around him, the last weeks of school culminating in 

Cedric Diggory's tragic death had brought into focus just how human Harry was. He 

didn't need a squeaking idiot mooning at him, he needed a friend. 

Ginny desperately wanted to be that for him.

After the whole bikini incident, Ginny had noticed that Harry seemed to be, well, 

avoiding her. Thought any other girl might be disheartened by this, Ginny was actually 

encouraged. Harry had to know she at least existed if he was purposefully avoiding her.

Ginny wanted to say something, but she had no idea what, so she stayed silent and 

watched the ripples on the lake.

After a time, Harry had remarked, "It's so peaceful here."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to….?"

Harry snorted. "As opposed to any place Ron and Hermione are at the same time."

Ginny winced. "That bad?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "Worse."

Ginny sighed. "Something is going to have to be done about those two."

Harry frowned. "I know, but…"

"But what Harry?" Ginny asked encouragingly.

"I guess I just feel weird about it. I mean, I know it's just a matter of time before they get together, and I want to them be happy….but I…"

"Feel like you'll be left out?" 

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Exactly. Ron and Hermione both have pretty forceful 

personalities. Whenever they fight, it's like the rest of the world disappears to them. Can 

you imagine what that would be like if they were a couple and snogging everywhere?"

Ginny laughed softly. "Yeah, I can just imagine me going down to the Common room 

only to discover them rolling around on the couch."

Harry couldn't help but grin at the image. "And with the knowledge those two have of 

Hogwarts, well, no room would be safe."

Ginny giggled. "The library, definitely."

"Astronomy Tower, for sure," was Harry's contribution.

"Transfiguration! Can you picture McGonogall's face?"

"Defense of the Dark Arts classroom. What a great mood setting." Harry stated 

sarcastically.

"Hagrid's Hut."

"Herbology."

"_Snape's_ Office."

"_Dumbledore's_ Office."

By this time, Harry and Ginny were laughing like loons.

As their laughter subsided, Ginny realized that they were having an actual, well, 

conversation. About snogging, no less. And it was going pretty well.  She decided to risk 

a bit more and open up to Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny murmured, "I know that, well I know that this particular 

school year is going to be hard for you, Harry. Besides Ron and Hermione, the 

other…events that have happened, and those stupid O.W.L.S…..well, anyway, I just 

wanted to let you know that if you need anything, advice or even just someone to listen, 

that I will be here."

Ginny risked a glance at Harry's face to gauge his reaction.

Her breath caught at the emotion contained in his eyes, pleasure, happiness…..and a 

promise of something more, something Ginny had only dreamed of thus far.

It felt like hours, their shared gaze, yet it also seemed as if no time at all had passed 

before Harry's trembling hand had slowly joined her own in the soft, dewy grass.

They didn't speak about it. 

Throughout the rest of that day, as well as at Hogwarts, whenever their eyes would meet, 

Ginny would see that same promise in them. She would smile in return, and blush. 

It made her heart hurt with a kind of joy she'd never before experienced.

On a basic level, she knew what Harry was saying without having to hear his words.

It wasn't yet time. There were other, more pressing concerns. He couldn't give her all of 

himself until his life was his own, instead of Fate's. And besides, Ron would kill them.

Ginny knew all this, and understood.

Because, when the time did come, he would be hers. In her heart, he was already.

She knew what it was to love, even at her age. She knew what it was to be frustrated and 

confused. She could deliver Hermione from that turmoil with the three simple words, 

"Ron likes you."

But Ginny knew better. 

So, instead, she turned to Hermione and said, "Let me ask you something. Let's say some 

girl came to you for advice and said that she was ready to shag someone, but was too 

embarrassed to ask a teacher or any of her mates for advice on what contraception spell to 

use."

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. "What does this have to do with Ron?"

Ginny sighed. "Just answer this question, Hermione. What would be the logical response 

in your opinion?"

Hermione thought a moment, then slowly said, "Well, I suppose……..I suppose I would 

tell her that if she was too embarrassed to take proper precautions and research the

subject, then she probably wasn't ready to pursue that activity in the first place."

Ginny remained silent, waiting for Hermione to understand her point.

It didn't take long. After all, Hermione was the smartest witch in her year.

"You're trying to tell me that, until I'm ready to ask Ron myself and accept whatever 

answer he gives, that I'm probably not ready to know."

Ginny grinned. "Good girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "Gin, that's just not fair. This is driving me crazy!"

Ginny bit her lip, then muttered, "Well, I suppose I can give you some advice."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Gin, you're wonderful!"

Ginny grinned back at Hermione. "Well, you're good at research, aren't you? Why don't 

you study Ron's behavior and see if you can objectively record factual information that 

sheds light on the question you're driving yourself crazy trying to answer? That way, 

you'll be able to see for yourself the answer to your question, as opposed to someone 

else's ruddy opinion."

Hermione's eyes widened considerably. "I never thought of that!" 

She reached over and hugged Ginny fiercely, exclaiming, "You're brilliant!"

She stood up and began pacing around the bleachers. "I can write up a whole checklist, 

with scores in different categories that measure Ron's reactions. The higher the score, the 

more weight towards romantic feelings…and vice versa.  I can even write up scenarios, 

execute them and judge Ron's response.  Oh, this _could_ work!"

Ginny smiled, gathering her and Hermione's wand and starting down the bleachers, 

with Hermione a bit behind, still muttering ideas to herself.

Hmmmmm, Ginny thought.  This could get interesting.


	7. Sexy, Sweaty Ron and The Trouble With Tw...

Sweaty, Sexy Ron and the Trouble with Twins

A/N: This chapter takes place several weeks after Chapter 6. 

96. 97. 98. 99.

Ron's abdomen was in agony. Sweat poured from his forehead, sometimes dropping into his eyes. It stung.

He clenched his jaw, pouring every ounce of energy he had into his last pushup.

100.

Grunting from the exertion, Ron's elbows buckled and he fell chest first onto the soft, cool grass of the Hogwarts grounds. His shirtless form welcomed the contrast to his overheated body.

For three weeks, Ron had been eating, sleeping, attending classes and training. 

Nothing else. 

Five mile runs in the morning, followed by upper body workouts in the afternoon before dinner, and then goalkeeping practice after dinner with the help of Harry, Ginny, and Angelina.

On the weekends he ran six miles and maintained the upper body portion of his workout, but abstained from Keeper practice because he, like everyone else, had homework to contend with.

He was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

Sure, he'd wanted to be a Keeper for as long as he could remember, dreaming of eventually becoming Captain and strategizing his way to a House cup. 

It had been a desire for so long, and he knew that if he kept it up, he had a good shot at making it.

But recently, a new desire was overshadowing everything else in his life.

Hermione.

The whole goal of his scheme was to win her heart, but he didn't think he stood a chance in hell if he never got to see her.

Breakfast. Lunch. Class. That was pretty much the extent of their relationship at this point.

He liked to look at her during their lessons. She was always so transfixed on the lecture, she never noticed his stare. 

She would nibble on her quill as she listened, and then, just a bit of her tongue would appear out of the corner of her mouth as she scribbled notes.

God, the things that tongue did to him.

More than once, Harry had to elbow Ron in order to bring his attention back to class.

Of course, it never lasted long. Hermione was too much of a temptation. 

And then she wondered why he was always asking to borrow her notes.

If he ever got the guts to blurt out why he was unable to pay attention in class, he was sure she'd be scandalized.

In truth, Ron was a bit scandalized himself.

Ever since he had decided on this plan of action in order to get Hermione to fall for him, he'd been having particularly vivid dreams.

The Hermione he'd encountered in them was a great deal less prissy, with a distinct lack of propriety as well.

She also possessed a great deal less clothes….which Ron certainly didn't mind. 

If real Hermione had the same assets under her robes as his dream Hermione, well, it was probably better not to think of it, 

lest he lost all control one night, threw her up against the closest common room wall, and shagged her like there was no tomorrow.

Ron rolled over onto his back, looking up at the sky as he contemplated that image. 

The common room would be empty, of course. And it would be night time, real late.

Harry, after being beat horribly in a round of chess with Ron, would say goodnight and go to bed, leaving him and Hermione alone.

She would be studying, as usual.  He would begin packing away his chess set, glancing up at her ever so often.

One of those times, she would catch his gaze, returning it with a look of passion.

In his dream, not only would he be not surprised, but he would throw her a sexy grin and beckon her to him with his finger.

She would of course, come to him, swaying her hips sensuously. 

He would tell her to take off her robes, and she would comply, slowly.  Provocatively.

Falling to her knees, she would part the folds of his robes until she reached the fastening of his trous-

A smack to the back of his head quickly brought him out of his fantasy.

Stunned, Ron whipped his head round and saw Fred and George above him, grinning like idiots.

"What the hell was that for?" Ron muttered, rubbing his poor, slightly injured skull.

"Well, mate," George began, "We didn't want that monster of yours getting any bigger and blowing your trousers clear off."

Ron glanced down, then immediately blushed a dark red. He quickly got to his feet, grabbing his shirt and draping it around his neck.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Ron wasn't particularly embarrassed, especially considering similar instances he'd inadvertently caught the twins in.

One nasty surprise had involved the upstairs Burrow bathroom, a picture of Angelina in her Quidditch robes taped to a wall, and Fred, "self-servicing."

Since then, he hadn't feared Fred and George as much as he once had. Fred's face in shock and mid-pleasure was one that Ron could never forget, and never fail to laugh at. 

Lucky for him George shared the same face, so it was easy to picture both in that same situation.

Even now, Ron had to try hard to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up into a huge grin.

Fred and George fell in beside him as they began the trek back to Hogwarts.

After a minute of watching them give each other pointed looks, Ron sighed and asked curtly, "What's going on?" 

Fred raised his eyebrow, then motioned to George a bit.

After clearing his throat, George met Ron's eyes.

"A little bird told us about your….situation."

Ron knew immediately what he meant. 

Resigned to his current inability to make a run for it, 

Ron muttered a bit despondently, "How did you two find out?"

On Ron's left, Fred patted him on the shoulder and remarked, 

"Not what's important, mate.  What is important is the fact that we, the Terrific Twinsome Twosome, or Triple T if you prefer, are going to help you get the girl."  

Horrific visions suddenly sprang into Ron's mind.  

Candies that would permanently attach Hermione's body to his own (well, that one wouldn't be too bad).

Fizzy drinks that would make him unable to speak anything but the words "I love you, Hermione."

Enchanted quills that wrote 'Hermione Granger-Weasley' whenever they were put to parchment.

Ron decided to quit his imaginings while he was still sane.

He began to walk faster, attempting to put some distance between himself and the twins.

"Uhhh, thanks anyway guys, but I think I can take care of it on my own."

Fred and George snorted in unison, like they did most everything else.

"Oh, really?" Fred's tone made clear his disbelief of Ron's statement. "What exactly, are you doing to take care of it?"

Ron replied heatedly, "Bloody well and plenty, Fred! I haven't mentioned that prat Krum's name in weeks, I don't bother her when he writes her letters, and I never, ever mention Bulgaria."

George chuckled. "Well, you were mighty quick on the uptake for that one, hmmm?"

Ron huffed. He quickly moved on, because he himself realized that he had been more at fault for that particular situation than he wanted to admit.

"I don't make fun of her for the fifty books she carries around all the time.  I don't complain when she spends 12 hours a day at the library, and I don't tell her off when she nags Harry and I to do homework that isn't due for a month."

Ron's voice was rising steadily as they reached the main door of Hogwarts.

"When she helps me with my work, I tell her thank you. I've stopped cursing- well, at least, when she's around to hear. I've stopped making fun of professors, especially Snape. 

I don't ask to copy her work. I'm trying to show some ambition by paying attention in class, and I'm working my arse off to make Keeper! I'm doing everything I can!"

George put a hand out to prevent Ron from walking towards the first floor staircase.

"So, then. That's what you think she wants? A carbon copy of herself?" Fred shook his head slowly, trying to hide his exasperation with his little brother.

For once, Fred was entirely serious. 

"Listen to me, Ron. And listen good. A girl like Mione doesn't need a boring Perfect Percy type. She needs a man who can balance her own personality. 

If she cares for you, it's because you're yourself, not someone putting on an act to please her. 

How is she supposed to react now that you've suddenly changed your whole personality, especially if who you are is exactly what she wants?"

Ron's eyes narrowed as he speculated on the true impetus behind this chat.

"Do you…did she say something? About me? How I've been acting lately?"

Fred grinned widely. George purposely looked down at his hand and proceeded to pick a fingernail.

When they didn't reply for a full minute, Ron nodded slowly in understanding of their silence.

Stuttering a bit, Ron managed to get out, "C-can you t-tell me if she, well, I mean, if she…….fancies me a bit?"

George and Fred began to move towards the Great Hall door. As they reached the entrance, George's voice rang out.

"Now, now, Ronniekins…..you know we never do anything without reason, especially if it involves being all serious and, well, _nice_ to you."

Their laughter faded away as Ron stood, contemplating the meaning of George's words.

Shaking his head slightly, he began ascending the staircase toward the Gryffindor Common room. 

Coming to a halt by the Fat Lady, he murmured, "Friddly Wickets." 

The painting swung to the side and he proceeded through, but not before hearing the Fat Lady's voice trill out, "Very nice, love!"

He couldn't help but grin. He considered putting his shirt back on, but quickly nixed the idea, figuring he'd just have to take it off again in two minutes once he reached the showers.

The common room was deserted, and rightly so. Everyone else was surely at dinner, and Ron's suddenly grumbling stomach reminded him to get moving so he could be eating as well.

Walking towards his dormitory, thinking of raspberry tarts and pumpkin juice, Ron failed to notice the figure walking approaching him, head bowed down.

"Oof!" 

Recovering quickly from the collision, Ron instinctively reached out, grabbing the person in order to prevent their fall. A heavy tome fell to the ground with a thud. 

Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed.

"Sorry, R-," Hermione cut off abruptly, and Ron watched in amazement as her gaze met his chest (which was at her eye level anyway) and her face began to flush. 

She blinked rapidly, shaking her head back and forth as if to clear it.

She began to back up abruptly, stopping only when her back slapped against a wall.

"I- uh, I was just….uhmm, reading and, well, so sorr- sorry, not paying, I mean, wasn't looking, well I was looking at your ch-, but, well, before that, 

obviously you know that, I already said I was reading….so, anyway…..uhmm, see you at dinner. Bye!"

With that, Hermione darted around Ron and ran for the exit.

Several moments passed. Thoughtfully, Ron bent down and picked up the book she'd been reading, placing it on a nearby table. 

Climbing the steps, he entered the boys dormitory, grabbing some toiletries and heading toward the shower.

Stripping off his sweatpants and boxers, he entered the shower and turned on the showerhead, deciding on a temperature a bit colder than his usual.

As he begun to soap up his body, he pondered Hermione's strange reaction. Her eyes had practically bugged out as she stared at his chest. 

Her face had become flushed, and Hermione, practical, level headed Hermione, had actually stuttered.

This could only mean one thing.

She liked what she saw.  She wanted him.

Ron began to whistle a light tune as he moved his entire head under the water's flow.

Maybe the twins were right, Ron mused.  It was within the realm of reason that Hermione could want him, as is, without all the behavior modification.

It seemed that a plan adjustment was in order. 

End Chapter 7

********************************************************************

Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! I should have an update to my other story, Lunch Break, up on Checkmated.com by the weekend! 


	8. Dinner, Sexual Innuendos, and the Obliga...

Okay kids, I have a feeling you all will like this one.

I worked really hard on this installment, maybe my hardest yet to write.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love you all and your encouragement.

********************************************************

Hermione ran down the grand staircase, her face flushed with mortification.

She entered the Great Hall, head swiveling frantically as she searched for one particular red head.

Spotting Ginny at their usual table, sitting across from Harry, Hermione walked over briskly, sank down upon the bench seat, and let her head fall against the table with a thud. 

Liking the sound of it, she repeated the motion several times. 

Ginny stared at Hermione, horribly fascinated.

The rest of Gryffindor stared as well, unused to such a display from Hermione.

Ginny knew that something really bad must have happened.

Not knowing what else to do, she awkwardly reached down and patted Hermione's back.

It always helped when her Mum did it for her.

After a moment, Hermione raised her head and faced Ginny.

"Oh, god," she moaned. "It was absolutely awful!"

"What was?" Ginny was really beginning to worry. Hermione was acting very…strange.

"Ron," Hermione managed to gasp out. "He-"

Hermione abruptly cut off, having just realized that she and Ginny had an audience.

"What'd he do?" Fred ventured to ask, a strange sort of smirk playing about his face.

Before Hermione could retort, a caramel colored hand playfully smacked the back of Fred's head.

"That's absolutely none of your business, love." Angelina plopped down next to Fred. 

"Oy! Dammit, woman, that hurt!" Fred held his not very injured head, and stuck his lower lip out at her in a classic "puppy dog" face.

"Awww," she drawled. "Poor baby. Want me to rub your….head?"

George snickered. Seamus choked on his pumpkin juice, and Harry had to pat him hard on the back.

Hermione and Ginny both blushed, fully aware of Angelina's double entendre.

Fred immediately perked up. "Sure. S'long as you do it without hands."

Ginny covered her face. This was not a discussion she wanted to hear at the dinner table, although she was a bit proud of herself for even knowing the sexual connotations of what they were insinuating.

Through her fingers, she snuck a glance at Harry, who was seated across from her. He too, seemed a bit red in the face. He was diligently staring down at his plate, trying not to react to the totally inappropriate conversation taking place around him.

Thoughtfully, Ginny wondered how Harry would react if she offered to rub _his_ head.

Apparently, Hermione felt the conversation was inappropriate as well. "That's quite enough! I really don't want to hear any more of that, please."

Fred managed to tear his eyes away from Angelina's smile in order to respond to Hermione's statement.

"I dunno, Mione. Seems to me you should like to hear it. After all, aren't you one to research before practicing? I'm sure Ron would appreciate a well learned technique."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't do anything but stammer. Hermione was well used to being teased by Fred and George regarding her relationship with Ron, especially since the previous summer when they, along with Ron and Harry, realized exactly in what ways she'd become a girl. Unfortunately for her, puberty had struck rather obviously. The idea that she would actually do _that_ with Ron was crude and vulgar, yet…not as repulsive as it would have sounded a year ago. In fact, it might be….no, stop that right this second, she thought to herself. Your hormones are _not_ going to best you, Hermione Granger.

Ginny wanted to yell at her brother, but was only just managing not to chuckle, so she figured silence would be best until she got herself fully under control.

George, never one to be left out of a good teasing, interjected, "If he's any kind of Weasley, you might want to work on stretching your throat muscles. We're a pretty well endowed lot!"

Hermione half wished for a Death Eater attack at that moment, so eager was she to stop the present subject of conversation.

"Oh stop it!" Angelina's voice was no longer teasing, but was eerily similar to McGonagall's stern tones.

"You two leave her alone, or I swear I will let slip some incredibly embarrassing information regarding you and the muggle vacuum cleaner your father brought home!*"

Fred and George were suddenly silent and red faced, while the rest of the table burst out in laughter.

Ron suddenly appeared behind Ginny and Hermione, unnoticed by the rest of Gryffindor.

"What's all this about?" Ron looked around the table questionably, hair still damp from his shower.

Hermione froze, her heart beat accelerating in response to his deep, smooth voice. 

Sensing Hermione's panic, Ginny quickly answered, "Oh, the usual. Bad-mouthing Professor Snape and his unfortunate lack of hair care."

Ron chuckled, then slid into the seat next to Hermione, who breathed a huge sigh of relief. He hadn't heard Fred and George. Thank God.

After a quick, manly nod of greeting towards Harry, Ron leaned towards Hermione.

"You left this…up in the common room, Hermione."

With one hand, Ron easily lifted the massive book she'd dropped earlier towards her.

Hermione's blush returned with a vengeance. His words brought back visions of their earlier encounter. Visions of his body. Visions of his body and hers interacting as bodies sometimes did…..wow, she really needed to stop thinking about sex so much…was there something wrong with her?

Attempting to banish her totally inappropriate thoughts, she managed to squeak out a thank you to Ron, who simply smiled back at her. 

The book was so cumbersome that Hermione had to reach for it with both of her hands.

In keeping with his recent conscientious behavior, Ron maintained a partial grip on the book to ensure Hermione would be able to hold it before he let it go completely. As a result, their hands brushed as Hermione took possession of her book.

They both froze. The unexpected contact was so sudden that Hermione's grip slackened.

The book fell, once more, to the floor.

Harry and Ginny made eye contact, and grinned knowingly at one another. 

Fred nudged George with his elbow, and Angelina sighed, remembering fondly when she and Fred had been that awkward.

Ron and Hermione were oblivious to it all. They stared at each other as if the rest of theworld didn't exist. Their gaze held so long that some of the other Houses in the Great Hall took notice, including the Slytherins.

Finally, Ron moved. Reaching over, he grabbed the book once more. When Hermione made a move to reach for it, he moved it out of her grasp.

With a totally too-sexy-for-his-own-good grin upon his face, Ron murmured, "Maybe I should hold on to this for a bit, Mione. Seems to me you're losing control……" 

Hermione swore she had a sudden hot flash.

"….of your textbooks," Ron finished. 

And then Ron did something very brave or very foolish, depending on you asked.

Ron winked.

At Hermione.

Across from them, Harry's mouth opened in astonishment. Around the table, identical expressions could be seen.

Well, mused Ginny, this was new.

Ron then turned his attention to his food, seemingly unaware of the effects of his action.

Silence weighed for a bit, before the topic of the upcoming Quidditch trials came up.

Ron listened with one ear as Harry, Fred, George, Angelina and even Seamus bombarded him with all sorts of advice for the tryouts.

He nodded absentmindedly in response to their statements, more interested in filling his stomach at the moment. Or so it appeared.

In reality, Ron knew full well that his winking at Hermione was not a common occurrence between them. In fact, that was why he had done it.

By the end of his shower, Ron had realized that his previous plan of action may have been counter-productive. Instead of endearing himself to Hermione, he had only made her more wary, simply because he had not been acting in a way she could reconcile with his normal behavior.

So then. It was time to grow some balls. Hermione's obvious attraction to him had cemented his resolve. She did want him. She might not love him yet, but practically falling all over herself after seeing a bit of chest was highly encouraging.

Of course, the piece of paper that had fallen out of Hermione's fallen book might have helped a bit.

It was a long piece of parchment, with **Ron- Observations** written across the top.

It was filled with comments, in perfect penmanship no less, regarding his behavior of late.

_***************_

_Ron acted very strange in potions today. He actually raised his hand and answered correctly. Snape didn't manage to take any points off. I'm shocked, especially since I wasn't the one giving him the answers, nor had I helped him study the night before. I had, of course, offered, but Ron said he had it all under control. He always needs help! Something strange is going on._

_***************_

_It's been a very…peculiar day. At lunch, I got a letter from Victor by owl. Harry asked who it was from, and I hesitantly answered him. I glanced at Ron from the corner of my eye, and he didn't get red or mutter something under his breath or anything. He actually inquired as to how Victor was doing, in this genial tone of voice. I'm really starting to worry._

_**************_

_Maybe it's a Death Eater masquerading as Ron by using the Polyjuice Potion. I really can't think of any other logical explanation. I have been so worried and sick of not fighting with him that I deliberately tried to start a row in the common room after dinner. I told Ron he needed to start on his O.W.L study schedule, instead of wasting all his time training for a stupid sport. He tilted his head to the side, as if deep in thought, then said I was probably right. He continued on, saying that he already had so much time invested in Quidditch that he had to follow it through. If however, he failed to make the team, he would be more than happy to block out the time that would have been used for training and use it for O.W.L study. This observation to find out if Ron likes me isn't working out like Ginny and I thought it would. I'm getting scared. I think it's time to talk to Harry._

_**************_

_Harry has assured me that Ron hasn't been replaced by a Death Eater or Barty Crouch. I asked him if he knew what was wrong with Ron, and he told me he was sure I'd cotton on sooner or later. Obviously, Harry knows more than he's saying. _

It went on a bit from there, detailing other instances of his odd behavior, before getting to the last portion of the parchment.

_Conclusions from the Observations of the Past Week:_

_Ron is acting very unlike himself- he's polite, attentive, well mannered. He's exhibiting incredible time management skills, with maintaining homework and study time, Quidditch training, and social time with Harry, myself and the rest of Gryffindor._

_While I observe normal interaction between he and Harry, my own relationship with Ron has definitely altered. With that, and the odd coincidence of Ron suddenly acting exactly as I have always wanted him to, I have come to the realization that he could be purposely changing for my benefit. Ironically, now that he is behaving himself, I find I yearn for the old, impetuous, quick-tempered Ron of old._

_Though this seems a bit arrogant on my part, it is the only explanation that is logical. Ginny's own non-disclosure when I asked if Ron liked me put aside, his own behavior clearly follows the pattern I have outlined._

_With that said, how am I to proceed? I have discreetly asked Fred and George if they knew anything about Ron's behavior and its possible cause, to which they laughed and generally joked around. I should have known better than to ask them._

_Harry won't betray Ron's confidence, nor would I ask him to. Ginny, the same. The only other person close to Ron is myself, so that leaves me in a bind. _

_Short of coming out and asking him, I don't know what else there is to be done._

_Although I am 95 percent sure he holds some measure of interest in me, the other 5 percent of me is wary that he is doing all of this for some other girl who he fancies. Apparently, my Gryffindor courage has its limits._

_For now I will continue to wait and watch. Perhaps I will venture a discussion after Ron makes Keeper. We shall see._

Ron couldn't help the bit of smile that appeared at the corners of his mouth. It was nice, more than nice, knowing Hermione felt the same way. Although he felt more than a little guilty. Reading that parchment felt like an invasion of privacy, somehow.

He had put the parchment back in the book, and gone down to dinner. He was determined to never let Hermione know he'd seen it.

Next to him, Hermione finished her meal and rose to leave. "I'm going to head to the library and study a bit. See everyone later in the common room!" 

Ginny quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin, and then stood as well. "Hold on, I'll join you. I could use your help in Transfiguration." Smiling shyly at Harry, she tossed her hair and grabbed her bookbag.

Not bloody likely, Ron thought to himself. They were probably going to discuss him.

Hermione reached down for her bag as well. Before she'd had a chance to touch it, the rucksack was suddenly kicked away.

"Oops, sorry Granger. Didn't see that there." Malfoy chuckled, and after a good ten seconds and a nasty look from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle joined in.

Stay calm. Stay calm. Ron repeated the mantra to himself, willing his temper to remain in check. Harry rose from his chair, as did the rest of Gryffindor. At the other end of the hall, the teachers seemed not to notice the possible altercation currently taking form.

Hermione fixed Draco with a nasty glare. "Don't you have some babies to kick, or some Snape arse kissing to complete?

Draco shot back, "Couldn't be worse than kissing you, you filthy little bitch!" 

Ginny gasped. Harry moved to come around to their side of the table, his wand at the ready, and Fred looked as if he was clenching his fist in preparation to do some damage to Draco's face. Angelina was trying to hold him back.

Meanwhile Ron continued to sit. Stay calm, stay calm. **He called her a bitch**, the voice in his head protested.

Yeah, but I'm not supposed to fight with Draco. It's on the list of stuff I shouldn't do. 

**Haven't we established that the list is null and void, since Hermione doesn't want you to change? **

True, Ron mused.

**Besides, I believe that the no fighting with Draco had an escape clause, didn't it?**

Ron smiled. Getting to his feet, he moved to position himself in front of Hermione and Ginny, facing Draco directly. 

Well, now, Ron thought to himself. I guess I'm about to find out whether or not fighting turns her on.

*********************************

Sorry, I know you guys hate cliffies! It will be worth the wait, I assure you. My college is done the middle of next week, so you will get a lot more, a lot faster. 

* If you don't get the vacuum cleaner joke, let me and I will fill you in!

Next, SexyKickAss!Ron. Anyone wanna guess if Mione gets turned on?


	9. The Kicking of Arse and the Taking of Na...

Draco Malfoy may have been a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them.  As such, he took a precautionary step back as the very tall, muscled and broad shouldered Ron  moved in front of Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle both moved forward a bit, most likely in an effort to protect Draco's precious face, Ron thought.

Quickly realizing the impending disaster, Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's elbow. 

"Don't, Ron. He' not worth it!"

Ron smiled down at her in a way she'd never observed before. His finger grazed her cheek in a small caress as he replied softly, "No, he's not. But you are.  You're worth everything."

Hermione's face went wide with shock, but before she could reply, Ron was already moving away towards Malfoy.

"All right, Malfoy. This has been a long time coming. Before we're done, you're going to apologize for every filthy thing you've ever called her." Ron unclipped his robe clasp, letting the material fall to the floor.

"Oh, really, Weasley? I don't think you could afford the amount of balls you're pretending to have."

"And your bravado, Malfoy, doesn't fool me or anyone else."

Ron continued moving forward towards Draco, staring right through Crabbe and Goyle to meet Malfoy's eyes dead on.

"Contrary to what you and your fuck of a father think, we Weasley's aren't stupid. Did you really think I wouldn't cotton on? After five years of your threats, your unimaginative insults? Interesting, though, isn't it, that they didn't really get going until Hermione was fully entrenched into our little trio?"  

"Funny how you hardly ever bothered to speak to us after second year unless Hermione was with us, or within hearing distance. Tell me Draco, what would your father say if he knew his pureblood pride and joy had feelings for a Muggle born?"

The collective gasp from everyone in the immediate vicinity would have been comical if the tension hadn't been so thick.  Every head whipped from Ron to look at Draco.

Draco looked like he'd just been caught red-handed. His eyes bulged as he sputtered in a rather high pitched voice, "Wh-whhat? You're o-out of your mind!"

_Wow_, Ginny thought wryly, _Draco's acting is so bad I think I would actually pay him not to.  _To Ginny, Ron's assertion actually made a great deal of sense.  _I bet he threw rocks at the girls he fancied on the playground._

Even the Slytherins looked unconvinced, and a few were actually beginning to move back a bit from the crowd, obviously attempting to distance themselves from Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't believe this particular turn of events. True, Draco had always been particularly venomous to her, but she'd always assumed it was because of his disdain for her heritage as well as her continual besting of him in marks. _It couldn't be true_, she thought. _It just couldn't_.

Malfoy looked around frantically, becoming even more incensed at his Slytherin peers' behavior. 

He screeched at Ron, "You take that back, you bastard!"

Ron's grin turned feral. "Make me, shitface."

His face contorted in fury, Draco moved in front of his bodyguards, swinging suddenly at Ron's head.

Dodging easily, Ron hit Draco full force with a right hand to the jaw. Draco's body flew back between Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron kept going towards Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle moved to block his path.

Without so much as a blink, Ron drove a fist each into their stomachs simultaneously. When they bent over, clutching their midsections in pain, Ron brought both his elbows down with a vicious strike to their backs. They both dropped to the floor like dead weight.

Hermione moved to somehow stop Ron before he got himself expelled, but Harry and Ginny each grabbed an arm and held tight.

"Don't worry," Harry murmured to her. "I expect he's needed to do this for a while."

Draco managed to stumble up to his feet. He was perhaps still dazed from Ron's first punch, because he foolishly swung at Ron again. 

Ron stopped the punch with the palm of his left, then held tight and began to squeeze Draco's hand, almost crushing the bones.  Draco whimpered, close to falling to his knees from the pain.

Ron took that opportunity to punch him once in the stomach, then again to the face, holding fast to Draco's right hand all the while.

After that, Ron then let go, and Draco fell back against a dining hall table, a dramatic spray of blood running from his nose down his face.

"Apologize!"  Ron's voice was pure steel, and Hermione couldn't help but sigh inwardly, despite this horrific situation. Why hadn't she ever heard _that_ particular tone before?

Draco managed to spit out, "Sod off, you nesh prick!"

Ron calmly replied, "Wrong answer," and backhanded him (also known as a pimp slap).

Ginny could see Professors Snape and McGonogall coming towards them.

She whispered fiercely to Harry, "I think it's time to do something.  Professors are coming!"

Harry nodded in reply, and started towards Ron.

By this time, Ron was thoroughly fed up. He drew his right hand back, preparing to knock Draco unconscious. Apparently Draco had some idea of what was to come, and sputtered, "I'm sorry Hermione! I'm SORRY! I swear!"

Ron glanced back up at Hermione, and asked, "All right?"

Hermione nodded quickly, and Ron let Draco fall to the floor once more, 

before uttering a few last words. "This never happened.  And don't **_ever_** bother us again."

Ron got to his feet just as Professor Snape broke through the crowd.

"What," he thundered, "is the meaning of this? Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked at Snape, then Ron, who shook his head slightly from left to right.

Malfoy allowed Crabbe and Goyle to help him up, then said sullenly, "Nothing, Professor."

"I doubt that very highly, seeing as your face is dripping blood onto the floor."

"He, uh, fell and hit his nose on the table, Professor!" Fred's voice was dripping with false sincerity.

"Yes, that's right!" Angelina piped up. "Tripped over his robes, the poor thing. We all came over to see if we could help, but he's all right now, aren't you Draco?"

Draco nodded sharply again, then abruptly turned and left the Great Hall, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing him as usual.

Most of the students wandered back to their respective tables, but the majority of Gryffindor stayed alongside, knowing full well Snape wasn't done.

"Trust that I will indeed get to the bottom of this, and the parties responsible will be dealt a most appropriate punishment!"

Ron put on his most innocent face. "He said he tripped, Professor."

Snape turned towards Ron, his expression full of malice. After a moment, he said, "Let me see your hands, Weasley."

"Whatever for, Professor?" Ron replied in a guileless tone.

"Now, Weasley!"

Ron brought his hands forth, and everyone could see the raised, red and swollen flesh of his knuckles.

"It appears as though Mr. Malfoy did not sustain his injuries from a table, after all.

Can you explain the reason your hands are swollen?" Snape's face mirrored his satisfaction.

Hermione closed her eyes. Ron was going to be expelled. She just knew it. 

Ron's smooth tone interrupted her panic. "Of course, Professor. I just came from Quidditch training. Fred and George were a bit overenthusiastic with the Quaffle."

Snape's gaze could have frozen Hell. Obviously everyone knew that Snape knew Ron was lying, but there was no way he could prove it, short of a truth potion.

"Fine, Weasley. I haven't caught you this time, but I will eventually, that I can promise you." And with that, he swept away, black robes billowing behind him.

Professor McGonogall remained, staring at Ron. He met her gaze, and after a time, she sighed, shook her head, and bid them good day, after stating, "Watch yourself, Weasley."

 Fred waited until he was sure she was out of earshot, before exclaiming, "Holy Shit, Ron! That was incredible! Where'd you learn all that?"

Ron shrugged, a faint blush on his cheeks now that it was all over.

"Bill and Charlie showed me some stuff this summer, just in case of, well- you know."

George's eyes widened at that, and he responded, "Wonder if they'll show me how!"

Fred nudged him with his shoulder. "Get in line, mate! I'm their favorite!"

George let out a comical gasp. "The hell you say!"

They continued bickering as they left the Great Hall. Ron watched them leave, then stood awkwardly, unable to meet Hermione's eyes.

Catching the drift, Ginny murmured, "We'll see you later," grabbed Harry, and they quickly left the hall.

"So…" Ron started.

"So…" Hermione echoed.

After a deep breath, Ron blurted, "Do you hate me? Are you really cheesed off?"

"Oh, no, Ron. Not at all! You were, after all, just defending me. It was….really nice. A bit scary, but really nice. Thank you."

It wasn't so much her words, but the look of absolute adoration on her face that convinced him she meant every word.

Ron shrugged bashfully in response, and they fell into step together as they left the Hall.

"Of course," she continued, "You can't ever do that again! You could have been _expelled_, Ron! Think of your future!"

Ron didn't respond outwardly, but thought to himself, _I was_.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Wizard move like you did! At home, we have martial arts films, but I didn't know Magical folk employed the same sorts of techniques. We might be able to use some of them if we ever get cornered without our wands."

"Yeah, that's the reason my brothers taught me. They said that I might as well know how to use the strength I've gained, instead of relying on a wand where physical size and power don't mean as much."

"They're quite right! Would you mind teaching Harry and I? Oh, and maybe Ginny?"

"Sure," Ron replied easily, as they reached the Fat Lady and gave the password for entry. They walked inside, and began to ascend the stairs toward the common room.

"It will have to wait until after Quidditch trials though."

Hermione started. "Oh, but Ron, when you make Keeper you probably won't have any time to spare!"

Ron stopped climbing the stairs, then grinned down at her. "When I make Keeper? Are you a Seer all of a sudden?"

Hermione blinked, then said airily, "Well, of course not. But it's quite obvious. You're miles ahead of everyone else. You train harder than anyone I've ever seen!"

Ron brought a finger up to maneuver a wayward strand of her hair, caressing the side of her face in the process. In a much softer tone, he responded, "And just when were you watching me train? I don't recall you ever dropping by the pitch."

Hermione shivered in response to his touch.

"Well, I ju-just wanted to see what you were up without disturbing your regiment."

Ron moved closer to her, a teasing glint in his eye. 

"Or maybe, you wanted to spy on me all sweaty and shirtless?"

Flustered, Hermione stammered out, "Of  c-course, not!"

Ron put his hands on either side of her head. Leaning in slowly, he whispered, "Now why don't I believe you?"

Hermione's shoulders lifted in a half-hearted shrug, while her eyes were focused on his mouth, drawing ever closer to hers.

Ron halted an inch from her face, silently asking permission. Hermione's only movement was the parting of her lips. Ron slowly, softly, touched his lips to hers. After a moment, their kiss deepened, as she opened further, welcoming him in a way she lacked the courage to before.  She stirred against him, excited by the long, hard feel of his body next to hers.

Hermione clung to him as the kiss deepened, Ron using his tongue to toy with hers. He was pinning her against the wall, ravaging her mouth, and all she could think was, _more_. 

More touch, more taste. More feeling.

Her fingers threaded their way his hair, glorying in its silken texture.

Despite Ron's passion, there was a tenderness inherent in his touch. He tasted of pastries, sweet and sugary.

She was beginning to feel overwhelmed.  She brought one hand down to his chest, whether to pull him closer or push him away, she wasn't sure. She could feel his heart beating beneath her palm, strong and fast.

A floating sensation overtook her, as though she was someone else, someone beautiful.

She never wanted it to end.

Soon though, it did. Ron suddenly let go of her, then quickly moved to the other side of the stairwell. Hermione leaned against the wall, using it for support, as she didn't know whether she was capable of standing at the moment.

After a time, Ron murmured, "Wow."

Hermione giggled. She couldn't help it; she was suddenly giddy with happiness.

"Wow definitely works," she responded.  

Ron stared at her face, noting how pink and full her lips were from his kisses.

So beautiful, he thought. So absolutely sexy.

Once he caught his breath and was back under control, he said, "Hermione, would you be m-" Ron cut off, as several second years entered the stairwell behind them.

Hermione sighed inwardly. _Was he going to ask me_?

Glancing at her watch, she said, "Ron, I have to get to the library. I've forgotten all about it. Talk later?"

Ron nodded resignedly. "Course. Bye, Mione."

She started down the stairs, then, on impulse, darted back up and kissed him full on the mouth. "See you," she whispered, then dashed off.

Ron bemusedly touched his lips, then continued climbing the stairs, ignoring the wide-eyed expressions of the second years. By tomorrow, the whole school would know about that kiss. 

Ron grinned. _And that was just fine with him_.

At the other end of the castle, Hermione settled down with her books at a library desk. Opening one, she found her observation parchment. Dipping a quill, she was about to write another entry, but stopped short. Glancing down at the book page, she saw it was on page 567. She had specifically put the parchment between the 700 and 701st page. It had been moved. Realizing the only other person who'd had access to it, Hermione covered her face in her hands and plaintively wailed, "Oh God! Ron!" 

*********************************

A/N- So sorry guys! This took much longer than I thought it would. I rewrote this darn thing 5 times, before I thought I got it. Fight scenes are much harder than they seem. Oh, and _nesh_, if you didn't know, means pathetic in Brit slang. I found a whole page of goodies to use in my next stories to make them more authentic.

This will be, 12 chapters, and perhaps an epilogue if you so desire. I was originally going to do a another 12 pager as as sequel, starring Ginny and Harry, but I know I won't have enough time before June 21st. I am going to at least do 4 or 5, though. I am moving back from college (I'm graduating) this week, but expect another chapter on the weekend. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	10. An Invitation to a Ball

It was a bright and sunny Saturday.  A slight breeze was floating its way across the grounds, and it served to cool off the students milling about the Quidditch pitch. There was an undercurrent of excitement and tension as the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were about to begin.

One individual in particular was feeling the strain, but for an altogether different reason. For the past week, Ron Weasley had been attempting to talk to Hermione Granger, but had been met with silent resistance.

In the evening following their kiss, Ron had anxiously awaited Hermione's return. Half-heartedly engaged in a game of chess with his latest challenger, Dean, Ron had snapped to attention when Hermione suddenly appeared.

Ron's happiness quickly turned to confusion as Hermione walked straight past as if she hadn't noticed him there at all. Ron grew more worried when he saw the puffiness in her face and red-rimmed eyes indicative of crying.

Resolving to get to the bottom of things, Ron had excused himself from the game and run up after Hermione. 

After he inquired as to why she looked so upset, Ron had been stunned by the look of absolute anger on her face. She had witheringly replied "I'm not talking to you, Ron," then strode stiffly into her dormitory room. Ron followed her up to the door, thoroughly confused and now a bit upset himself.  Before he could reply, however, Hermione had slammed the door in his face.   

Flabbergasted and annoyed, Ron had screamed back, "Fine! Whatever! Girls are so damned batty!" then brushed past Parvati and Lavender and they approached, ignoring their looks of astonishment.

Since then, Ron and Hermione had been giving each other the silent treatment.  When Harry had asked Ron what was going on, Ron shook his head and refused to discuss it.  Their behavior, in Harry's opinion, was a near perfect replica of their third year battle.  

The difference this time was that Harry now had someone else to help keep him occupied and entertained, so he wasn't so stressed out about the situation. Having heard about their passionate kiss (along with the rest of Hogwarts), Harry figured they'd work it out and be back to snogging in no time. 

To make matters worse, Headmaster Dumbledore had announced that an Autumn Ball would be held on Halloween night. Upon hearing the news, the four of them had all blushed and avoided each other's gaze, much to the amusement of the rest of Gryffindor, who now all had running bets on whether the two almost couples would make it to the Ball, and the times and locations the invitations would occur at.

The worst thing was, Ron had no bloody idea why they were fighting in the first place. He'd tried asking Ginny, but she succinctly told him if he wanted information, he'd better be talking to Hermione.

Lightly pushing his broom handle from side to side in his hands, Ron pondered what he could have possibly done to mess up.

"Hey." Ron looked up, and smiled slightly at Harry, then looked back down at his feet.

"Still thinking bout Hermione?" Harry inquired. 

"Yeah," was Ron's short reply.

"Well think fast, because she's heading this way."

Following the direction of Harry's gaze, Ron observed Hermione and Ginny making their way towards them. Harry and Ron both shifted over to give them room.

Ginny smiled encouragingly at Ron. "You nervous?"

Ron gave it thought. "A bit, but that's mostly just not wanting to embarrass myself."

"Don't worry, you're a Weasley. Quidditch is in our blood!  You're going to be great."

Ron reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Thanks, squirt." Ginny stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

Silence reigned as everyone waited for Hermione to speak. She had been staring out at the pitch during Ron and Ginny's conversation. When she looked up, her gaze locked with Ron's. 

In that moment, Ron wanted nothing more to apologize whatever it was he'd done, just so those eyes of hers would look upon his with affection. Hermione looked as if she'd like to reconcile as well, and she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, though, she was interrupted. 

"Morning all." Draco Malfoy stood, surprisingly without the company of his guards.

"What are you doing here, Draco? This is a Gryffindor tryout!" Harry's voice rang with authority, perhaps due to his recent election as Captain.

"Relax, scarhead. I'm not here to spy on your little session." Draco turned towards Hermione.

"May I speak with you a moment? In private?"

Hermione looked startled, and Ron interjected quickly, "No, you can't, now go fuck off like a good boy."

Before Draco could respond, Hermione stood and hissed back, "I can speak for myself, thank you!"

Ron watched helplessly as Hermione consented to Malfoy' request, and she and Draco walked about thirty feet away near a cluster of trees.

He strained to hear their conversation, but all the activity around was concealing their words.  

"Calm down, Ron," Ginny gently cautioned. "Don't worry about Hermione. Concentrate on your tryout."

"How can I concentrate when that prick is doing and saying God knows what to her?"

"Hermione is well able to take care of herself, and you have nothing to fear as far as Malfoy's concerned. She's still very much enamored with you. Though I certainly can't imagine why. I thought she was smart!"

Ron took Ginny's affectionate barb in stride, focusing on one particular part.

"She's still…I mean, she still wants…..us?" Ginny glanced over to make sure Hermione was still far off, then nodded quickly.

"C'mon Gin, tell me what's going on. I don't even know what I've messed up on!"

"Think very hard Ron. Think about anything you're read recently, specifically put to parchment."  Ginny strongly emphasized that last word.

It took him a bit, but Ron got the hint. 

"Bugger." Ron rubbed his face tiredly, then muttered, "She knows, eh?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, now, that makes sense. Privacy, and all that."

"Yes, and I for one can't believe you did that!"

"It wasn't on purp-" Ron cut off as Hermione returned, her face flushed slightly.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for the reason Draco wanted to speak to her.

Fed up with their stares, Hermione snapped, "He asked me to the dance, _alright_?"

Ron's jaw dropped. He saw the same expression mirrored on Harry's face. Ginny, on the other hand, did not appear very surprised.

Hermione continued, "He apologized for his past behavior, and said he'd really like to get to know me better."

Ron's tone cut in harshly. "And what did you say?"

Hermione continued on as if Ron hadn't spoken. 

"I think Draco is actually realizing that his family is on the wrong side. He truly seems to be making an effort to be nicer, and I think his invitation was sincere."

"_And what did you say_?"

"It was really quite brave of him to come here, surrounded by all of Gryffindor. Perhaps we've misjudged him. He could actually be a decent sort of fellow, underneath all the nasty remarks."

"_And.__ What. Did. You. Say_?!" Ron practically yelled, drawing the attention of several other Gryffindors.

Hermione went silent. Harry and Ginny both looked at them worriedly. Ron stared at Hermione, inwardly pleading for her to speak. When she did not, Ron knew the answer.

Just then, Ron's name was called by Angelina to try out. He looked at Hermione a minute more, then abruptly grabbed his broom and stormed down the risers and onto the pitch. 

_Damn her_, he thought to himself as he shot off towards the goals_. Damn her and the way she makes me feel. Fine then, Malfoy can have her. They deserve each other. They'll go and have a grand time. She might as well switch houses while she's at it. Manipulative, deceitful scarlet woman, she is. She'll fit right in._

Ron's fury swelled inside him, fueling his body with an angry, vicious sort of energy. 

Hermione was gone. He'd had his chance, and he'd royally pissed it away. And now she was dating the person he loathed more than anyone on Earth, save Voldemort. 

_He might not get the girl_, Ron thought grimly to himself as he assumed his position and prepared for Katie's first attempt. _He might not be rich like Malfoy, or a hero like Harry. However, he absolutely** refused** to fail again. He was going to prove something to everyone, and most importantly himself.  _

_He was damn well going to be Gryffindor Keeper._

*************************************

Sorry so short! More hopefully in the next three days, by Wednesday at the latest. I also have to finish the last chapter of Lunch Break, and that's first, so we'll see how it goes. I have to tell you guys, don't hate Hermione! All will be explained next chapter. 

To give you a bit of a clue, next chapter's title will be called "Making Up," and the last will be "The Ball." There will be a fluffy epilogue to follow and then this baby is all done!


	11. Making Up

Ron slid down and off the end of his broom, gripping the very last portion of the handle with his hand.

Twisting his torso viciously, he stretched and swung his left leg out as far as it would go.

His boot heel barely swiped the side of the Quaffle, but it was enough to alter its trajectory, and the round globe flew harmlessly away from the goals.

Sighing heavily in relief, Ron hoisted his body back up onto his broom, then slowly flew  down to the pitch.

 He was met by what seemed to be all of Gryffindor, screaming their congratulations and and overcome with enthusiasm.

He of course, appreciated it, but knew that the only opinions that mattered were those of the team.

With bated breath, he watched as Angelina held up her hand for silence.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out. As you know, we only had one position open this year. Well, I won't keep you all in suspense any longer.  Since I've been on this team, I have never seen such an amazing performance. I don't believe that even Oliver Wood could have saved all 30 of the shot attempts made, especially by such talented Chasers! It is my great pleasure to announce that our new Gryffindor Keeper is none other than Ron Weasley!"

 Loud cheers echoed all around Ron, but he barely heard them. Despite himself, he glanced around looking for the one face that truly made him feel like he was special.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

_Probably somewhere with Malfoy,_ Ron thought disgustedly.

Sighing heavily, he muttered his thanks for all the congratulations being sent his way by the other students and began to pack up his things and head back to Hogwarts. After a quick conference with Angelina regarding practice times, Ron began the long trek back.

Harry and Ginny materialized at his side, and walked along with him.

"Congratulations Ron," Ginny murmured. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him fiercely.

Harry gave him a manly slap on the back, then asked, "Alright, Ron?"

Ron tiredly ran his hand over his face, then looked over at Harry.

"Not even a little, mate. Not even a little."

The journey back to Hogwarts was eerily silent. Harry and Ginny walked on either side of Ron, exchanging worried glances that Ron could plainly see.

He didn't even have the strength to tell them to stop.  All he wanted to do was get into bed and pull the covers up over his head.

This was supposed to be the greatest moment of his life, but all he could feel was the horrible ball of hurt lodged in his stomach. Thoughts of Hermione and how badly he'd screwed things up were slowly eroding the sheen of anger that had carried him through the tryout.

What was he supposed to do now?

Hermione was going to the Ball with Malfoy, of all people. Though Ron didn't know for sure, from the way Harry and Ginny had been sniffing around each other this year, it seemed likely they'd be going together.

It figures. Apparently God had decided that Ron Weasley's life could not be perfect for even one moment. Or maybe Ron had it wrong. Maybe it was his fault, and he'd been mucking up all of God's plans for him since day one.

No matter.

He didn't have Hermione, and it looked like Harry was moving slowly away, as well.

Towards his baby sister.

Oh yes, Ron had seen the looks they'd been giving one another. First during the summer, and with growing frequency as the school year progressed. 

Ron had decided to wait patiently for Harry to broach the subject, but so far he hadn't mentioned anything. 

Ron was pretty sure once Harry and Ginny figured things out, they'd let him know. Besides, at the moment, Ron's own troubled relationship (if you could even call it that) was taking up all his thought energy. 

The only certainty Ron had now was Quidditch.

_Blimey, was he really becoming Oliver Wood?_

With that horrible thought, Ron begged off dinner in the Great Hall and trudged up towards the Gryffindor common room.

That whole bed idea was becoming more appealing by the second.

Ron came to a sudden stop as he entered the room.  

There, upon the couch, looking absolutely wretched, sat Hermione.

Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, as was her nose. Her skin looked blotchy and her hair was everywhere.

Ron had never seen anything more beautiful.

Only an hour ago, he had been cursing her very existence. He had fantasized all sorts of grand ways he could get back at her (starting with snogging as many girls as he could) . 

In between goal shots, Ron had thought up loads of witty, biting retorts for the next time he saw her. Then he had thought of ignoring her very existence. She had hated that their third year. Only this time, he had planned on making it last at least until the end of Hogwarts.

But instead, as he observed her looking about as bad as he felt, he was struck by the fact that he would do anything to make her happy. Even as badly as she'd hurt him, he'd hurt her first.  He was willing to own up to the fact that most of this was his doing. Maybe if he, for once, thought of her instead of his own pride, they could be able to get back on track and move past this second Ball disaster.

Without another thought, Ron dropped his broom and equipment and strode over to Hermione.

Hermione looked up, startled. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as she saw who was next to her.

"Oh Ron," she began, but was quickly cut off.

"No, Mione. Listen to me. I am so very sorry for reading that parchment. But I swear, it just fell out, and I really was going to put it back. I figured it was class notes or some such thing. I had no idea what it was, and by the time I figured it out, I was too late."

Hermione tried to interrupt again, but Ron stilled her with a finger.

"And I want you to know that I was so mad at you today, but I reckon I've just come to realize how you must have been feeling. You felt really hurt and violated by me, and probably thought this Malfoy thing was the perfect way to get back at me. And while I'll never be okay with you doing anything with that git, I care more about your happiness than I do about being jealous of him. I guess what I'm trying to say that it's okay if you said yes, because I know you were doing it because of me, not because of him." 

Ron gave a slight smirk. "In fact, it says a lot about the depth of your feelings for me, if I got you so mad that you'd risk touching Malfoy for any extended period of time."

After this, Hermione remained silent, continuing to stare at Ron.

"Well," he muttered, beginning to regret his last comment, "aren't you going to say anything?"

"Oh," Hermione replied acidly, "I can speak now?"

Ron fidgeted a bit and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Mione.  'Course you can."

"Sit down." Hermione waited for Ron to comply before continuing.

"You're right. I was furious with you. I didn't stop to consider how it could have happened, I just knew that you had had possession of the book and the parchment had been moved. It didn't matter whether it was accidental or not Ron, because either way, you had read my private thoughts. I was embarrassed and angry, although I really can't say whether I felt one or the other more strongly."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"I felt like I couldn't bear to talk to you, because I would either start crying or start walloping you, and neither seemed acceptable to me. So I did my best to ignore you. In reality, I think a part of me wanted you to admit what you'd done so I wouldn't have to approach you about it. I realize now how cowardly that was.  I should've just told you I knew and listened to your explanation. Instead, I turned to Ginny and froze you out, and for that, I'm sorry."

Ron smiled in response. "It's okay, believe me."

Hermione sighed heavily. "And as for this whole Draco Malfoy thing, well let me just say that you are an idiot."

Ron's eyes widened? "I'm an idiot? You're the idiot who's going to the ball with him!"

Hermione tossed her hair and suddenly looked much more like her normal superior self. 

"And you're the idiot who made the assumption that I said yes!"

Ron shook his head in confusion. "But- when I asked-  you didn't say-"

"Anything, Ron. I didn't say anything. You assumed that I had said yes. Minutes before, on our walk up, Ginny had convinced me to tell you what was wrong. I was just about to ask you if we could talk after the tryout when Malfoy walked up. I didn't appreciate the way you were acting, as if I couldn't speak for myself.  And that just brought back all the anger I'd been carrying all week."

"Which is why you went off with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Which is why I went off with Malfoy," Hermione echoed.

"And then, when I came back, I wanted to make you well, hacked off a bit, to make you suffer a little, and then you kept asking me what I'd said. It really hurt my feelings that you could even question the answer I would give to Draco. Although, now I realize what my anger hadn't let me- for all the ways you've changed lately, a large part of you is still insecure. It wasn't really me you were doubting, it was yourself and your ability to, as you saw it, keep me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed after that last bit. "Of course, you'd better know right now that I'm no one's property. I belong to myself, regardless of how much I care for you! I'm not about to run behind you like a puppy or do your laundry or giggle and fawn like Lavender and Parvati. I have no time or inclination for that, understand?"

Ron was so happy he felt like dancing. He settled for giving Hermione a suave, devil-may-care grin.

He leaned towards her and murmured, "How about we just belong to each other and call it even? I'm all for fawning all over each other on both sides of our relationship." 

"Well," Hermione pretended to mull it over. "All  right, but you have to carry my books."

"That's fine, if you come to all my Quidditch matches."

"I'm there anyway, for Harry."

Ron couldn't help running his palm down the side of her face, which was fast becoming one of his favorite things to do.

"From now on, I want you to say you're there for Ron, as well as Harry, not for Harry, as well as Ron. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "I believe I do."

She shifted closer to Ron. "So, are we made up now?"

Ron leaned back. "One more thing. What'd you say to Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed resignedly. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Ron shook his head. "Not bloody likely."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "My boyfriend shouldn't curse."

Ron laughed. "Oh, I have a feeling there will be plenty of things in our future that we shouldn't do, but will anyway."

"Ron!" Hermione was scandalized. And a little tingly.

Ron put a shocked look on his face. "I was talking about sneaking to Hogsmeade for a romantic night out. Whatever were _you_ thinking? Gads, my girl's a scarlet woman!"

"Stop that and I'll tell you about Malfoy."

Ron shut it immediately and waited for her to speak.

Hermione took his silence as an opportunity to snuggle closer and lean her head against his chest.

As she began to speak, Ron's fingers played softly about her hair, and she could hear the strong, steady beat of his heart.

"He apologized for all the nasty things he's said to me, and told me he mostly never meant them. He said you were right, Ron- he was jealous. But it wasn't so much me, as much as the three of us together. I think he really wishes for the type of friendship we have together, and as much as admitted that Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of Slytherin only cared about his money and were afraid to go against the Malfoy name."

"That's not too suprising," Ron said thoughtfully.  "I mean, in a way, it's kind of like Harry. Never knowing who really liked him for him, or as the Boy who Lived."

"I thought the same. But, to make matters worse, Voldemort has returned and Draco's father is his right hand. How do you think you'd feel and act if you were groomed all your life for one purpose, to be the sort of person you just couldn't be inside?"

"Probably just as Malfoy, like an absolute prick."

"Well, he told me that his fight with you woke him up to a lot of things. He knows the sort of life he will have if he follows in his father's footsteps, but he also knows that our side could very well be the losing one.  He told me he couldn't live a lie, and had no interest in conquering anything. Draco likes the taste of power, but doesn't want to seek it above all else. He said he'll be speaking to Dumbledore, and asking for some way to stay at Hogwarts. He doesn't want to go back home."

"Wow," Ron murmured, speechless for once. _I guess people really can surprise you_, he thought to himself.

"Then he asked if you had invited me to the dance yet. I told him I wasn't speaking to you. I felt comfortable enough to tell him why, and he told me I should sort things out with you because I looked ghastly. I think I gave him a look and he started laughing. It was the first time I saw him look really happy. Like a weight was off his shoulders. 

Then he said if you didn't ask, he would be happy to escort me.  I told him I planned on going with you, after I made you suffer a bit, but that I would be delighted to save him a dance. He smiled at me, thanked me, and left. That was it. Oh, and he asked me to send his apologies to you and Harry, but he wasn't sure if you two would hit first and ask questions later."

"Smart bloke," was Ron's only comment.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Can we kiss now?"

"Ron, I meant, don't you think you should apologize for jumping to conclusions?"

"Absolutely not," Ron replied. "You purposely worded your statement so that I would think he had the primary intent of asking you to the Ball, and then acted as if you might have said yes. I think that makes us even after I violated your privacy, even though mine was a mistake and yours was deliberate."

Ron hurried on as he saw Hermione's eyes narrow dangerously.

"So, like I said, let's just call it even and snog til' dinner's over."

Hermione couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her in response to his statement.

"Well, alright, but then we have to study."

Ron rolled his eyes before leaning towards her for a kiss.

"Whatever you say, dear."

Hermione giggled, and whispered just before their lips touched, "I could get used to this."

Ron kissed her softly. "The kissing, or me doing whatever you say?"

Hermione stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "I have to choose?"

Ron grinned wickedly. "Tell you what. You can have both if you promise to let me see what's under your robes before we graduate."

Hermione didn't even blink. "Okay."

"Wha-what?" Ron sputtered incredulously.

Hermione continued on as if she hadn't heard him. "I'll show you right now." 

Ron couldn't believe it. Was he going to see…things?

Hermione unfastened her robe clasp to reveal……… her school uniform.

Ron waited a few moments for more material to come off, then scowled when he realized her game.

 Hermione laughed out loud at Ron's murderous expression. 

"That's not what I meant, Mione."

"I  know," she replied saucily. She snuggled back next to him, then whispered seductively, "It's not what I really meant, either."

They didn't come up for air for an hour, when they were pelted round the head by Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans, courtesy of Fred and George. 


	12. The Ball

The Ball Two weeks later 

The Great Hall was simply majestic. Decorations in hues of black and orange were everywhere, accenting the well-dressed students that milled about the food tables or swayed to the melodies produced by this year's band, Clarissa Clarock and the Rotten Pumpkins.

Ron was happy. Happier, he believed, than he'd ever been before. Even as he marveled at the Great Hall's transformation, his eyes kept returning across the room to the most beautiful girl in the room, who, luckily for him, just happened to be his date.

Hermione was wearing sky blue robes, a nice complement to his own dark blue robes with light trim. Her hair was straightened again, and looked fabulous, but Ron was just as happy when it was all puffed out around her head. She was talking animatedly to Ginny, while he and Harry got their drinks.

"Hey, Ron." Harry's voice interrupted his gaze.

Ron glanced up and noticed the drinks he was holding.

"All set then?"

Harry nodded, and the two of them made their way across the floor, trying not be jostled lest they spill the drinks in their hands.

"Er, Harry, Ron?"

Ron came to a sudden halt. Draco Malfoy stood before him, in ornate and expensive robes, with a most peculiar expression. Nervousness?

"Yeah?" Ron's reply was short and rough.

Draco looked around for a moment, then managed to look Ron in the eyes.

"I just wanted, to well, thank you…I guess."

Ron's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"Well, for…uhh…beating some sense into me, I suppose."

There was a moment of silence, and Harry tensed, not sure of Ron's response.

Then Ron let out a loud guffaw. Putting his drinks down on a nearby table, he slapped Draco on the back heartily.

"Sure thing, mate, anytime!"

Draco's nervous face vanished, replaced by a small smile.

Ron checked to make sure no one was listening to their conversation, and murmured, "So Draco, Hermione told me, well, everything. I just wanted to let you know that, if you're serious about not going home, well, you're welcome at my house. It's nothing like you're used to, I'm sure, but there's always room for one more."

Draco looked astonished, which was just how Harry felt.

"You serious?" he managed.

Ron shrugged, a bit bashfully. "Well, I haven't owled my Mum yet, but I'm sure she won't mind. Harry won't be there til August, and neither will Hermione. My brother's fiancé, uh, you remember Fleur Delacour? She and her little sister will be there in July, so that'll be good. More people to talk to. One thing about the Burrow, there's always something to do."

"But," Draco sputtered, "Don't you think I could be a …spy or something?"

Ron shrugged again. "Maybe. Maybe not. Hermione trusts you though, and she says she knows you're not really like your father. I figure, why push someone to that side when you can introduce them to yours? You've gotta make your own choice, but it can't hurt to see all your options. Have a place you can choose to be, instead of a place where you don't have choice at all."

Ron noticed Hermione and Ginny staring at them. 

Grabbing the drinks, Ron said, "Think about it and let me know if you want me to owl my Mum that you're coming. You can join us right off the train. And don't worry about your Dad, mine will take care of him, all right. See you later."

And with that, Ron said goodbye and moved back over to their table. Harry followed, quite dumbfounded.

Ron sat down, and handed Hermione her drink.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked, "What was that all about?"

"That's what I'd like to know," muttered Harry.

Ron stabbed at his pumpkin tart, then consumed a large bite.

Through his food, he said, "Nothing. Just told him he had a place to stay if he wanted."

Hermione's eyes widened, then suddenly filled with tears. "Oh, Ron! You're so…wonderful!"

And she kissed him full on the lips, not minding that his mouth was still half full of pumpkin.

"Yeah," Ginny muttered darkly. "Wonderful. Draco Malfoy will be in my house, where I sometimes walk around in nothing but a towel. Fantastic. Bloody outstanding."

Harry started. "I've never seen you there in a towel. I reckon I'd remember."

Ginny smiled in spite of herself. "Well, you obviously weren't looking when you should've been."

Harry bent down a little closer to her. "So, is this behavior going to continue in August?"

Ginny giggled, but before she could reply, Ron interrupted. He had stopped kissing Hermione and was glaring at them.

"Hello? I'm right bloody here! Don't say stuff like that in front of me!"

"Fine, Ginny retorted. "I'll say it to Harry on the dance floor. C'mon."

Harry followed her like an obedient little puppy. 

Ron meant to snort in disgust, but his attention was captivatated by Hermione, who was looking at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Do you know something?" she asked.

"What's that?"

"I really, really love you, Ron."

Unexpectedly, Ron felt tears pricking in his eyes. 

Hoarsely, he replied, "And I love you, Hermione. I really, really do."

She smiled a secret sort of smile. " You have pumpkin on your face, did you know? Just there."

Ron laughed loudly. "God, you were such a little ….know it all."

"Don't knock it, Ron, I know it turns you on."

He grinned at her. "You're absolutely right. Dance?"

She nodded happily, and they moved to the dance floor and began to glide along together.

Hermione nestled her head against Ron's shoulder. 

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years?"

Ron thought hard. "Well, Harry and I will be best Aurors the ministry has ever seen, Ginny will be a Charms teacher right here, and you….you will be the first muggle born Minister of Magic."

Hermione laughed. "I rather think that's Percy's job."

Ron considered. "You might be right. Maybe you'll take over for Madam Pince."

"Why can't I be an Auror?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of you in danger."

"But if you're going and Harry's going, then so am I. Not that I care because I'll do what I want anyway, but if it makes you feel better, just think of it as us all looking out for each other so none of us is in danger."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm not that thick."

Hermione smiled. "I might not even do it, but I like to think that all my options are open, and I don't fancy you trying to shut me out because you're worried. How do you think I'd feel, you and Harry going out to battle who knows what, and me at home alone? I mean, I'm sure I'd quit once we started a family, but I would like a bit of a career first."

Ron sat up so fast he spilled some of his punch.

"Whoa, back up there. Did you say a family?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. She firmed her lips and straightened her shoulders before nodding. "Yes, I did, Ron."

Ron gaped at her. "You want- a family? With me?"

Hermione huffed impatiently. "Well of course! Did you think I was just going to have my fun and move on to some other bloke?  I told you I love you, Ron."

"I know, Mione." Ron's voice was much more soft and tender.

"I guess I just never thought that you would think so far ahead, although, seeing how it's you, I should've expected."

"Ha ha," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"No, Hermione, you're taking it all wrong. I'm….honored that you've…thought..about us like that. I've been too scared to hope for a date, much less a whole life together."

"Does that sound…okay to you? A future together?" Hermione bit her lip, nervously awaiting his answer.

"It's the only future I want." He leaned forward and softly touched his lips to hers.

And for a long while, they danced, visions of their life together playing about their minds.

Epilogue to follow: The Summer After – Hermione, Harry, Draco, the Weasley clan and the Delacours are all at the Burrow…..hmmm, what could happen?


	13. Epilogue

** Here is the end, I know I took forever, don't hate me. Let's just say that after entering the working world straight out of college, working a 50 hour week, going to grad school part time, and continuing to find time to write is an arduous task. But I'm back and working on a new fic that has me very, very excited. We're talking at least 20 chapters. The plot, you ask? I will give you a clue- think Blue Lagoon. Heehee. That will be uploaded very shortly, maybe even a day or two after this is posted.**

A/N- Because I say so, Gabrielle is a year younger than Ginny.

Ron Weasley had never been one to get himself into dangerous situations. His best friend, Harry, usually saw to that. Ron just always happened to be along for the ride. This time, however, the peril he was in was his own fault, and no one else's.

Not that he'd really done anything wrong. It wasn't his fault, after all, that part-Veela girls were running about his house in small bits of clothing.

He was only human.

Hermione apparently neglected to accept that reasoning. After catching him staring at Fleur's…..assets, she had stomped straight out the door, with Ginny at her heels and tossing Ron a nasty look upon exit.

His Mum had sighed heavily and shook her head at him, while Fred and George were too busy still staring to even bother to tease. Bill had merely smirked and continued eating.

That was an hour ago. The girls still had not returned. 

Harry and Draco were due to arrive any moment. After a near fatal confrontation with Voldemort, Harry had remained at Hogwarts a full two weeks after the end of term, simply recuperating. Now that the whole of the wizarding world knew of Voldemort's return, much more aggressive steps were being taken to ensure Harry's safety and Dumbledore felt it acceptable for Harry to continue his recovery at the Weasley residence, where he would be suitably fussed over and protected.

Draco had stayed as well, having nowhere else to go. It had been decided that the two would floo to the Burrow as soon as Harry was well enough. 

Ron missed Harry a lot, no doubt about it. He was looking forward to chess and Quidditch and arm-wrestling (which Harry had recently introduced Ron to). But, to be honest, if he had to choose between chess and snogging Hermione, the latter would win, hands down. Ron was also quite sure Harry had some snogging of his own to engage in. Ron just prayed he wouldn't have to see it.

Ron had one chance to grovel before Harry arrived and had the pleasure of watching Ron trip over himself to get Hermione to forgive him. Ron loved her and all, but there were some things you just didn't do in front of your mates.

Getting to his feet swiftly, he decided the best course of action would be to seek her out and beg shamelessly. Ron left the house and did a quick search around the property. Hearing giggling coming from the direction of the lake, he moved towards it.

_It's not like Hermione hasn't looked at a bloke since we've been together. Hell, when she saw Bill, her eyes almost popped, they were so wide. She's got no bloody right getting mad at me. It's not like it was on purpose._

Rounding the thick cluster of trees surrounding the water, Ron saw Hermione and his sister laying about the grass next to the lake.

Thinking fast, Ron exclaimed, "Gin, Harry's here. He wanted to know where you were."

Ginny squealed and got to her feet in about one second, then dashed towards the house without a word.

Ron looked after her, a bit amazed, then turned back towards Hermione when he saw her begin to get to her feet.

"Where you goin', Moine?"

"To see Harry, of course," Hermione replied in clipped tones.

_Right, still mad_.

"He's not really here, I just said that to get rid of Ginny."

"Ron, that's a horrible thing to do!"

"Well, I didn't fancy having my little sister here to watch my humiliation."

"Oh?"

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry I was staring at Fleur's….uh, area. I swear, I didn't even realize I was doing it. And yeah, Fleur is, well, drop dead gorgeous and all, but I don't you know, like her, or anything. It's more like admiring Harry's broom. You appreciate its beauty and construction, but you know, it's someone else's so you don't really want it. Now, my Cleansweep is a bit old, not the most shiny thing, but it's right reliable and it's kind of grown on me. Like you."

There was dead silence for a moment.

"Old?" Hermione hissed. "Reliable?"

"Well, yeah." Ron smiled cheekily at her to let Hermione know he truly meant it.

Hermione seemed to be choking on her words. "And just when, and exactly where, were you staring?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Uhm, you didn't notice me….looking?"

  
Hermione shook her head slowly in the negative.

"So, you weren't mad at me….when you, uh, stormed out earlier?"

Hermione again shook her head.

"So…I just….er….told you I did something wrong and apologized for it when you didn't even know?"

"Yes, Ron, you did."

"Oh." Ron fervently wished the earth would swallow him whole.

"So, uh, who were you mad at, then?"

"The twins changed all my class notes so they said Hermione Granger- Weasley." *

"Ah," Ron muttered weakly. "Makes sense for you to be mad then…."

"Indeed." Hermione's face was unbelievably dark and Ron was really beginning to get frightened.

He decided a hasty retreat would be best, and began slowly moving back towards the house.

"Stop. Stay. Explain." Hermione all but spit out the words.

Ron sighed heavily. This was the part where he got killed.

"I was looking at her, ah, chest. But I wasn't really looking on purpose. My eyes just kind of landed over there while I was thinking of something else. And by the time my eyes refocused, every else thought I was like, purposely doing it. I swear I have no feelings at all for Fleur. She's practically my sister. And her accent is way too annoying to tolerate for long. And she-"

Hermione held up her hand for Ron to stop talking, and he ceased abruptly.

"So, you were staring at the breasts of the girl you fawned over two years ago, the girl you asked to the Yule Ball instead of me, the girl who's stayed here a week longer than I have, so you've had plenty of opportunity to gape, and you didn't mean it?"

"Uhmm, yes?"

Hermione shrugged. "Fine then."

Ron gaped. "Wh-what? Fine?"

"Sure. If you say you didn't mean anything by it, fine."

"O-okay."

"Now," Hermione continued on. "If you're finished, I want to go up and see if I can accidentally on purpose tell what Bill's got going inside his shorts."

"What?!?"

Hermione giggled, but deeper chuckles were also present. Ron whirled around to see Harry and Draco guffawing, along with Ginny, who looked like she wasn't sure she should be laughing or gagging, considering the part about her brother's package.

"You prats were there the whole time?"

"No, Ron. We made it in time for your comparision of Hermione to your Cleansweep. Very poetic. Really." That started off another round of laughter.

"Oh, shut it, you."

Ron sobered a bit as he took a good look at Draco. His face looked more pale than usual, his hair not as perfectly slicked back as it normally was. He looked…ruffled. It was a strange sight. 

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Now, now boys," murmured Hermione gently. "Play nicely."

Ron looked back, and smirked, "Whatever you say, Mum."

Harry winced. "Ron, do you really want to make that particular comparison?"

Ron blinked. "Good point, Harry. Forget I said that."

They began the trek back to the Burrow, talking about this and that. Hermione was proud to note that Ron wasn't completely ignoring Draco, though he certainly wasn't going out of the way to include him in conversation.

"How soon is dinner?" Harry asked. "I'm starving."

"Should be any minute now, and don't worry, Mum's got enough food to fill all of Gryffindor," Ginny replied.

The aroma of fresh baking swirled around them as they entered the house.

Harry and Ron immediately moved towards the kitchen, with Draco trailing uncertainly behind them.

Ginny and Hermione followed, offering their assistance in setting the table.

Mrs. Weasley thanked them graciously, then turned her attention to Harry and Draco.

"Harry, dear! How are you?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Weasley."

"And you must be Draco. Welcome to the Burrow, love."

Draco thanked her politely, his eyes a bit wide at her enthusiastic hug.

The rest of the family began to drift in, as well as Fleur and her sister Gabrielle.

"Hello, "Harry," Fleur smiled down at him brightly. 

"Hello, Fleur." Harry froze at the kiss she placed on his cheek, glancing out of the corner of his eye to gauge Ginny's reaction.

"You remember my sister, Gabrielle?"

"Yes, hello."

"Hello," Gabrielle responded shyly, her accent not quite as apparent as her older sister's.

"I was hoping to get you two together, but I see that is not possible now, hmmm?"

Harry blushed, doing his absolute best not to look at Ginny or anyone else.

He heard Ron snicker, and kicked him under the table.

"Anyway," Fleur continued, "It is good to see you all."

At that moment, large helpings of food appeared on the table. After oohing and aahing over the feast, everyone began to dig in enthusiastically, chatting when they weren't busy chewing.

Harry noticed that, throughout dinner, Mr. Weasley kept giving him and Ginny odd, wistful looks. Not sure what to make of it, Harry decided to ask Ron later if his dad had ever been a violent sort.

The children had to get it from somewhere.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the rest of the table, Hermione had decided to have a bit of fun. In keeping with her recent rebellious streak, she glanced at Ron before stealthily removing her shoe and sliding her toes under the table, across and up his calf.

Ron didn't give any sign of surprise, as he was still debating the merits of the Cannons roster with Bill. 

Hermione became more daring, sliding her toe up and up until she reached the junction of his legs. Glancing to Ron again, she saw that he looked admirably unruffled. 

She failed to notice that Harry's face had turned a deep red, and he was clenching his fork rather hard.

Ginny, however, did notice, and asked quietly, "Are you all right, Harry?"

As if she didn't know, Harry thought ruefully. Who knew Ginny was the sort to do that kind of thing right under her family's nose.

"Ginny," he whispered, trying not to draw the attention of the rest of the table. "You probably shouldn't be doing that."

"Doing what?" Ginny replied, genuinely perplexed.

Just then, an owl arrived for Mr. Weasley. Excusing himself for a moment, he went into the next room to read it. Mrs. Weasley took that opportunity to check on the dessert in the kitchen. 

Directly after, Hermione moved her toe a little up, then pushed flush against Ron and rubbed. Firmly.

Harry couldn't stop the loud "Uhhhhhh" from escaping his lips.

Hermione froze, mortified. 

The conversation ceased around the table, and everyone looked at Harry in concern.

"Ginny, stop it!" Harry's tone was a harsh whisper.

Hurt by his tone, her voice rose as she shot back, "I'm NOT doing anything!"

Harry stared at her for a moment, then noticed that Ron was no longer looking at them, but at Hermione. So was the rest of the table. 

She was covering her face with her hands, voice high with horror. "I'm _so_ sorry, Harry! I thought you were Ron!"

Almost as one, the table took in their red faces, Hermione's statement, and the fact that her body had been slowly moving more and more under the table in the last few minutes.

They all cracked up, save Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

Shaking his head in amazement, George said, "Damn, Hermione. I didn't know you had it in you. Suddenly, you're about ten times more attractive to me."

Fred added, "Why don't you move across from me? I could use some stimulation."

George snickered. "What's the point? She'd likely get me by mistake! Wait, uh, yeah Hermione, move across from Fred."

The table broke into snickers again.

Gabrielle kept looking around, saying, "I zoo not unnerzand?"

Fleur kept trying to shush Gabrielle, but her own giggles prevented it.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry with a smirk, still laughing. "I don't how exactly how to feel about this, but it's just too hilarious to get upset over."

Instead of joining in the laughter, Hermione stood and fled upstairs.

"Ron," Ginny admonished, "That was really mean!"

"What?" Ron responded. "It was just a joke!"

"That was really embarrassing, and you made it ten times worse. She probably thinks that the whole table believes she's…..not proper!"

Draco let out a small snort, which he quickly stilled at Ron's sharp glance.

"Go talk to her!" Ginny crossed her arms and glared.

Ron threw up his hands, stubbornly insisting, "Why? It was funny!" 

Ginny huffed. "Forget it!" She turned and stomped upstairs after Hermione, followed shortly thereafter by Fleur and Gabrielle.

Afterwards, the men looked at each other, stunned. How had this happened?

After a moment, though, their natures took over and Ron started off a fresh round of laughter with the comment, "So, Harry, was it as good for you as it was for me?"

The girls could hear their guffaws from the second floor.

**********************************************

"It's ok, Hermione," Ginny soothed. "I'm not mad at all, and Harry certainly isn't."

"Why is this happening to me?" Hermione hugged her pillow tightly, still sniffling a bit.

"Every since this _thing_ started with Ron, I feel like I've absolutely lost my composure. I'm a walking disaster!"

"Please, Hermione." Ginny giggled. "Think about who you're talking to here. Does elbow in butter dish ring a bell? Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad? See, squeal and run?"

Hermione laughed along with her. "You make a good point. Maybe that's why we get along so well."

"The only thing I can tell you is that it does go away a bit, the awkwardness. For Harry and I, some of it is always there, but I think that's because he's shy and I know that he's knows I've always wanted him."

"I would think that would make things easier, Gin."

"Well, not really," Ginny sighed. "I think he doesn't want to do anything to disrupt the ideal image I had of him. If he did, maybe I would realize I don't really love the Harry that's real. So he's careful, and cautious, and only holds my hand after asking permission. I can't believe he ever got up the courage to kiss me, and now it seems I'll have to wait a year for a good under the shirt grope."

"Ginny!" Hermione tried to sound incredulous, but ruined the effect when a snort of laughter broke through.

"You could always grope him," was Hermione's sly reply.

"I don't think anything I could do would possibly match your actions today."

"You'd be surprised," Hermione smiled mysteriously.

Ginny gaped at her in astonishment. "Do I even want to know?"

Hermione shrugged. "Considering it's your brother, probably not."

Fleur and Gabrielle entered then, and the girls moved on to other topics, but still discussing men.

Fleur was attempting to show Hermione a new hairstyle when Gabrielle hesitantly whispered to Ginny, "Zinny, I was curious, who is ze blond boy? He spoke little, but he kept looking at me all through zinner."

Ginny smiled. "That would be Draco Malfoy. Bit of a prat, really, but he's recently redeemed himself."

Gabrielle blushed. "He is very attractif."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "Forgetting poor Harry so soon?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "I am so sorry. Ef I had known, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said, smiling gently. "I completely understand."

The two girls shared a look for a moment, before Ginny teased, "So, Draco, hmmm? We'll have to see what we can do about that."

After another hour of conversation, Fleur announced that she had to see Bill.

Once she was gone, the other girls began to giggle.

"What's the point?" Ginny smirked after her. "She'll be seeing him about an hour after bedtime, anyway!"

"Ginny!"

"Well, it's true. I wish I could sneak into Harry's room."

"Why can you not?" was Gabrielle's tentative reply.

Ginny sighed morosely. "Well for one, my Mum would kill me. Two, my brother sleeps in there. And three, I talk a good game, but I would never have the courage to really go through with it."

Hermione retorted, "All true, but I've never known a Weasley to turn down a dare."

Ginny's eyes widened, and the look she shot at Hermione was one of pure terror.

"You wouldn't."

"Think of it this way, Ginny," Hermione said, her voice full of false sympathy. "You can always use the excuse that I dared you to do it. Absolutely no responsibility at all on your part."

Ginny simply shrugged resignedly. Hermione was right. A Weasley never turned down a dare.

***************************

Ginny fisted the cuffs of her nightdress tightly, her heart pounding as she ascending the steps to Ron's room on the third floor. Even though she had agreed to Hermione's dare, she hadn't been sure at the time whether or not she could actually go through with it.

It sounded great in principle- a nice snuggle with Harry in a bed, no less. Harry Fantasy number four hundred and two. But actually doing it seemed more and more impossible with every step closer to Ron's bedroom door. 

Ginny was about to turn and run, quite suddenly willing to suffer Hermione's wrath and ridicule, when she was startled near to death by the bushy brown head of her good friend, who had come up behind Ginny.

Hermione patted Ginny quietly in an effort to still her fright, and murmured, "I knew you'd try to chicken out, so I decided I might as well visit Ron and get him to apologize."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad Hermione had come. It didn't seem so embarrassing and scandalous if both of them were sneaking about.

Ron's door opened with a slight creak, which immediately had the two girls freezing momentarily, before continuing on into the room.

Hermione went left while Ginny went right, both trying to squint in the darkness to see their targets. In Hermione's case, no special skill was needed; Ron's slight, rhythmic snoring was more than enough to guide the way.

Hermione slid under the covers of Ron's bed, then turned herself to face Ron. In his sleep, he more closely resembled an overgrown little boy, as his face looked innocent and quite angelic. Hermione leaned forward slightly and molded her lips to his. Even in slumber, Ron responded, automatically reaching out and pulling Hermione closer to him.

Across the room, Ginny gingerly sat down upon the edge of Harry's bed, content for the moment to just gaze at him. In contrast to Ron, Harry's face was contorted slightly, giving the appearance of an uneasy rest. Ginny couldn't resist touching his brow in an unconscious effort to smooth out his worry. Harry murmured softly in response to her touch, and he relaxed visibly. She eased down on the bed, arranging herself next to Harry's body. She remained on top of the covers, though, because she didn't want him to wake up thinking she was accosting him. She resumed her strokes of his hair and forehead until Harry was roused from sleep. 

Harry smacked his lips, then slowly opened his eyes. After blinking a couple of times to make sure he was in fact awake, Harry smiled sleepily at Ginny and pulled her closer. 

Harry sat up suddenly, and moved the covers from under Ginny so that they were both under them. He gave her a little stupid grin then kissed her cheek quite bashfully. She sighed happily and snuggled down into his arms.

Ron thought he was dreaming that Hermione was snogging him senseless. When his sleepy eyes opened, he was quite happy to find out he wasn't.

He turned her over, pressing her into his mattress before deepening their kiss. After several breathless moments, Ron huffed out, "Hermione, what about Harry? He's right over there."

Hermione giggled. "Don't worry about Harry, I brought a girl for him, too."

Ron's reaction to that was immediate. Hermione's "Ow!" echoed through the room as Ron sat up so fast that he unseated her, sending her to the floor with a thud. Ron turned on the light, and as room lit up, spied his sister in the arms of his best friend, in a bed, no less.

Hermione glared up at Ron from the floor. "Honestly, Ron! That hurt!  
  
  


"Sorry," he mumbled off handedly, more concerned with glaring fiercely across the room.

Despite her strong blush, Ginny spoke forcefully. "What? We're just laying here! We certainly weren't doing what you were."

This made Ron blush as well, but he responded, "You're in his bed, Gin!"

She huffed. "Fully clothed, thank you very much. I'm just enjoying a nice cuddle with my boyfriend. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that!"

"Oh, really? So you think Mum wouldn't blink an eye if she walked in right now?"

Ginny had no response to that, so she smiled feebly at Ron. "I won't tell if you won't?"

Ron considered. His virginal sister, in bed with his equally virginal best friend, who would probably be the jumped, rather than the jumper, if they ever did get to anything. 

He was right there, so he knew nothing too improper would happen, and he would get to be with his own girl in his bed, without any repercussions.

"Deal," Ron replied. "But I don't want to hear any noises."

Ginny and Harry both snorted. "Then that goes double for you two!"

Ron and Hermione both nodded their agreement, a bit embarrassed, and Ron reached for the light, bathing the room in darkness once more. 

A giggle once or twice, a few bed creaks and whispers, and Ginny thought she might have heard a moan from the other side of the room. But, since she happened to be moaning right then herself from a particularly pleasing maneuver courtesy of Harry's lips, she couldn't be sure.

*****************************

Molly Weasley liked to get an early start to the morning, even on the weekend. With so many houseguests, it was even more so necessary to be up and about to get breakfast ready, assign chores, and generally see to things around the Burrow. 

The first and always exasperating chore, rousing the children out of bed, was what she set about first while Arthur, the dear, set the table and finished up the cooking. No point in making food people wouldn't enjoy because they were still asleep. She woke up Fleur and Gabrielle with little trouble, then moved over to Draco's room. 

He was already up and in the bathroom, so she moved on to Hermione and Ginny. They didn't answer when she knocked, so she stuck her head through the door. The beds were made and the room was empty, so Molly assumed they were up and somewhere in the house. 

She continued on to the next floor, and knocked on Ron's door. "Time to get up, dears," she called, and noticing the empty laundry basket in the hall, tisked to herself. Ron always forgot to take his basket in. Entering the room swiftly, she placed the basket near his closet, picking up some of the clothes on the floor and depositing them into it for good measure. Maybe now that he'd see clothes inside the basket, her son might actually grasp the concept and do it himself, though she wasn't holding out any hope.

Molly was on her way out the door and called again for the boys to get up. She froze, however, when she heard a distinctly female voice mumble from one of the beds. 

Turning around slowly, Molly was astounded and quite shocked to see Hermione Granger's head poke out from the covers of her son's bed.

Ron's arm snaked around her middle and tried to pull her back towards him.

"Don't leave," his slurred voice pleaded. Hermione started to respond, then realized where she was and who was staring at her. 

Her mouth opened in an "O" and she shoved Ron forcefully with her elbow.

"Ron, wake up," she whispered fiercely.

"WHAT," Molly thundered, "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!"

Ron's head popped up, and he winced visibly at the sight of his Mum. 

Harry peeked out from across the way, and immediately burrowed back under his covers.

"We were, uh….talking, and uh, we uhh….fell asleep?"

Nobody in the room believed that excuse, least of all Molly Weasley.

At nothing more than the furiously pointed finger of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione was up and out of the bed. 

Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron fiercely, but turned to Hermione and said, "I know he talked you into it, dear. Don't you worry, I'm not cross with you."

Ron sputtered in indignation. Molly was about to instruct him to shut it, when another thought occurred to her.

"Where is Ginny?"

Ron blinked, and looked quite panicked. He exchanged a quick look with Hermione, then said in a rush, "Oh, uh, I don't really know. Probably in the garden."

Ron had never been known for his ability to lie. 

Molly approached Harry's bed with trepidation. She really didn't want to know, but, as a mother, it was her duty to find out.

With a deep breath, she drew back Harry's covers to find……..absolutely no one other than young Harry.

She sighed in relief. 

She was about to turn back and berate Ron further when she saw a slight crease on one side of Harry's bed. 

Bending down for closer inspection, Molly reached a hand out and got silken fabric that felt nothing like the worn cotton of the bedsheets.

With a shriek, Molly yanked away Harry's invisibility cloak to see her youngest child in nothing but a nightdress, sprawled out, hair in disarray and eyes wide with the fear of discovery.

For a moment there was silence. 

Then, in a very small, quiet voice, Molly said, "All of you downstairs. Right now."

When Molly Weasley yelled, you jumped. When Molly Weasley whispered, your heart stopped.

Almost as one, they jumped up, out the door, and down the stairs to the living room.

Arthur heard the pounding steps down and turned to greet the rest of the breakfast crowd. 

When he saw them marching single file straight past the kitchen, he shook his head ruefully and handed the food duties over to Bill, before meeting his wife in the hallway.

"What have they done?" he inquired, putting his arm around his wife in an effort to assuage her obvious anger.

"Slept together. All night. Same beds!"

"Ahhh." His smile ceased immediately at his wife's glare.

"Let me handle this, love. We knew it was coming, after all."

Molly sighed. "I suppose we did."

Arthur gave her a gentle push in the direction of the kitchen, followed by a quick kiss to the cheek.

Entering the living room, Arthur took a look at four extremely red faces before he settled in his favorite chair.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to tell me what exactly happened last night?"

They all kept their eyes towards the floor, no one daring to speak aloud.

Arthur decided a bit of a threat was just the thing. "Unless, of course, you'd rather I got Molly back to ask?"

Ron's head shot up. "We were talking, Dad, just talking."

Arthur kept his eyes on his son, making clear his disbelief.

Sighing heavily, Ron continued, "Okay, not just talking, but nothing, you know…we just…ermmm…."

Taking pity on her boyfriend, Hermione decided to speak up. It was much easier talking to the easy-going Arthur.

"It was my fault, Mr. Weasley," Hermione confessed. "I dared Ginny to sneak up to the boys' room. I followed her up to make sure she went through with it, and we woke the boys up. We really did intend to go back to our rooms, but we fell asleep. I swear, nothing….untoward happened."

Arthur smiled kindly. "I believe you, Hermione. But you all must understand, this is a very serious situation. I know that you all are very close, and right now you're experiencing all kinds of changes in your relationships with each other that you might not know how to handle. My purpose here is not to berate you for something I am sure didn't happen, but rather to caution you and make you understand what could happen in this type of situation."

All four teenagers shifted uncomfortably at that statement.

"Things happen, things you may not mean to. Situations get out of hand, and often, those situations have very real consequences."

Arthur paused to make sure they all understood what he meant.

"You are my children," Arthur smiled. "All four of you. I have a feeling that, while at the moment only two of you are in the strict sense, this will not always be so."

Ron coughed loudly. Harry goggled at Arthur, while the girls just looked at each other and tried not to giggle.

_I can't believe he just said that_, Ginny thought.

"But that is, of course, the future. This war will test us all. I know you want to grab life while you can, because none of us are certain how this will end. I sympathize with you- if this was the way I'd had to grow up, I would have seriously considered some 'life affirming' of my own."

At this, Arthur's voice hardened. "You are still children. Children who have grown too fast and seen too much, certainly. But you are all still children. And I would very much like you to become adults before you start making any. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Arthur paused, thinking for a moment, before continuing. "What I am about to say is not a scare tactic or a threat, it simply is. We Weasleys tend to….resist any type of contraceptive charm or potion. Something about our biological makeup. If you were to slip up, I daresay there would almost certainly be a little present nine months down the road. You all have much work to do. I know all of you, each one of you, has a pivotal role to play in the ensuing battle. Don't take risks that could change everything."

With that, Arthur stood and began to walk towards the kitchen. "With that said, I am quite aware that both Molly and I are sound sleepers. A certain, limited amount of life affirmation is to be expected, even understood. I just don't want to see or hear it."

After he left, the four of them looked at each other in stunned silence.

***************************

Fred Weasley read the note over three times, just to be certain of its contents. Letting it flutter to the floor with a shaky hand, Fred paced around his room.

What was he going to do?

How could he have been so stupid?

He'd known better, of course. But he hadn't been able to wait one second longer. He and Angelina had managed to keep their engagement secret all term, deciding to wait until midsummer to make the announcement. All that had changed with Voldemort's savage attack on the village of Dalrye, where hundreds of wizardfolk had been killed.

Fred had swept Angelina to Hogsmeade as soon as it was deemed safe, and the two of them had been joined in marriage with George, Alicia, Katie and Lee looking on.

Fred had thought they could keep it secret until he was sure it was safe for Angelina. He'd had no thought of this twist.

Sighing heavily, he grabbed his wand, preparing to disapparate. Angelina needed him.

Two hours later, Fred returned to the Burrow, a red-eyed, sniffling Angelina beside him.

Outside the door, he turned to her, and caressed her cheek softly. "It's all right, love," he murmured. "Mum'll be ecstatic."

Angelina looked up at him with a tremulous expression. "Do you really think so?"

"Course. She's always loved you. Thought I was lucky to snag you."

Angelina managed a small giggle. "Your Mum _is_ quite smart."

He grinned down at her before opening the door.

The family was eating dinner. When Molly had asked George where his brother was, he had replied vaguely that he "had an errand to run."

Molly wasn't satisfied by this, but her attention had been turned by Bill and Charlie fighting over the last turkey leg.

When they walked in, Molly took one look at Angelina and demanded to know what was wrong. Angelina had then burst into tears again, and Molly had moved to envelope her in a hug, patting her head and giving Fred an evil look, demanding to know what he'd done.

"Mum," Fred said seriously. "Three months ago, Angelina and I got married."

The whole room gasped. Hermione and Ginny gave little squeals and went up to hug Angelina.

"Frederick Weasley," Molly managed. "You- how-"

"We decided to keep it secret," Fred continued. "I wasn't sure if she'd be a Death Eater target because of me, because of our family, and I wasn't willing to take that risk. We were planning on just getting engaged and married again later on, and having everyone there, but it was something we had to do, just in case- well, just in case."

Fred glanced at his dad, a bit red now. "But I've just found out something that changes everything."

Pausing, Fred looked to Angelina to see if she wanted him to say it. Angelina straightened up and looked at Molly. "I'm ..I'm pregnant, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh! Oh!" Molly's hands flew up to her cheeks before wrapping around Angelina and pulling her into a huge embrace. "You dear! Call me Molly! Oh, you shouldn't be standing. Off your feet at once. Trust my Fred to stuff it all up! That's all right dear, you're here now, we'll take care of you."

The rest of the room erupted in noise, exclaiming congratulations and exchanging hugs.

Ron muttered into Harry's ear to combat the sudden noise. "Blimey! Dad wasn't fooling. I wager Fred got it done in one go!"

"Actually, dear brother, it was three." Fred grinned down at them wickedly, before kissing his wife soundly on the cheek.

*****************************

Draco Malfoy sat on the soft grass, staring out at the lake in silent contemplation.

The sun was just starting to set and the simple beauty of it had startled him.

He wasn't used to seeing beauty in anything, and the newness of it was compelling.

Draco didn't turn around as footsteps approached. 

Hermione sat down to his left, and Ginny plopped down on his right.

They remained silent for a few moments, captivated by the sight just as he had been.

Suddenly, Ginny reached out and ruffled his perfectly groomed hair, then laughed as he vainly attempted to bat her hands away.

Once she stopped, he tried to restore it to its former pristine state, but soon gave it up as a lost cause.

"You okay?" inquired Hermione quietly. Draco shrugged in response. "It's strange, being here. I mean, I've never seen people act so…happy and ….loved, I guess. It's disconcerting."

Ginny frowned. "Love shouldn't be disconcerting, Draco. It's wonderful."

He turned to her, suddenly angry. "What do you know of it, Weasel? You grew up here, with people who actually gave a damn about you. The only thing I ever learned about love is that it's a weakness one can't afford."

"Draco." Hermione touched his arm, attempting to still his outburst. He deflated, then muttered an apology to Ginny. She patted his hand, and they fell into silence once more.

Ginny giggled suddenly, and Draco glanced at her, eyes narrowed. "What?" he demanded. "I know someone that liiiikkkesss youuuuuuu," she sang, giggling more.

"I'm sure she'd be more than happy to teach you all about l'amour."

Draco colored. He wasn't unaware of who she meant.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Hermione asked teasingly. Draco shrugged. "Dunno."

"She's waiting for you to," Ginny said seriously. "Just go up and say hi or something. She'll take it from there."

Draco glanced back towards the house. "You think?"

Both Hermione and Ginny nodded vigorously. Draco hesitated. "She's only fourteen. Is that-" 

"It's perfectly fine," Hermione interjected. "She's quite mature for her age. Go!"

Draco threw a grin at them over his shoulder, and strode back towards the Burrow and Gabrielle.

Ginny and Hermione congratulated each other on a job well done.

***********************************

Ron showed Hermione all his Quidditch guides and spent two hours trying to explain the Wronski Feint, and was astounded to learn that Hermione had known what it was and how to say it all along and had just been playing with him. He snogged her senseless in retaliation. 

Gabrielle and Draco took a walk around the lake, and were holding hands by the end of the week. 

Gabrielle gave him French lessons, and it wasn't the language he was learning.

Angelina moved into the Burrow where Molly could keep a proper eye on her and make sure she was eating enough.

Her parents, at first upset at their daughter's deception and surprise pregnancy, eventually overcame it and were regular visitors to the Burrow. 

A second wedding was planned for, under the careful direction of Mrs. Johnson and Molly, who discovered they had quite a bit in common, including a love of knitting sweaters and nagging their children.

George and Fred patented over a hundred of their product ideas, including some promising ones from Harry and Hermione, who were deemed Honorary Weasleys in thanks.

Fleur and Bill moved in together, much to Molly's dismay. "They're not even married!" she'd screeched.

Harry finally got up the courage to go under Ginny's shirt.

Arthur was sent a barbecue grill from Hermione's dad, and singed his eyebrows off during an impromptu barbecue while his family laughed uproariously at him.

Later that same night, the Dark Mark rose in Hogsmeade.

And innocence was lost.

*****************************

Sorry to end on such a sad note, but I had to put in 1% of non-fluff. There is a war looming, after all.

Please let me know if this epilogue did the story justice, if it sucked, or if you want more. Just in case you didn't understand, PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm a sequel queen, so if enough of you want one, I will oblige. 

So, coming up, new multi-chapter fic, Sequel to Lunch Break, and a one-shot PWP. Whew, I'm gonna be a busy girl. I also hereby appoint Jane and RedMoonChick to yell at me to update whenever they feel necessary, since I seem to piss them off the most with my lag time. Heehee.

* A cookie to whoever gets the reference first!

PS- No more PMS. Wheee!


End file.
